Thorn of a Rose
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Sequel of Twisted Game of Love; Forbidden to see each other Neal and Peter battled to comply only to be drawn closer together. After siding with demoness to stop a devil Neal's battles are far from over on his road to becoming a free man once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy the sequel to Twisted Game of love and in this story, from time to time I may ask you guys to help with the number of reviews if I get stuck. I do not own... slash, do not like do not read... and now on with the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Peter struggled to breathe as the paramedic worked hard to stabilize him. Letting his eyes slide shut he felt himself slipping away as he felt the blood pool in his lung forcing him to cough. "Agent Burke…you have to open your eyes," the paramedic said as she put an oxygen mask on Peter. Grabbing the radio she called the hospital's emergency room. "We have a federal agent with two gunshot wounds to the chest. He is on oxygen and bleeding into his lung, please be advised that emergency blood transfusion is eminent," she said dropping the radio. Peter let his head fall to the side as the heart monitor began to blare. "We're losing him," she yelled as she grabbed the paddles from the defibrillator and charged them up. "Clear" she yelled as she shocked Peter back into sinus rhythm before losing him a second time and shocking his heart again this time having it catch in a more stable sinus rhythm. When they arrived at the hospital Peter was quickly rolled through the doors and into emergency as nurses swarmed on the gurney and moved it into trauma to stabilize him before moving him up to the operating room for surgery. Once Peter was stable enough they moved him to the operating room and began the long grueling surgery to save his life.

Diana struggled to keep Neal calm as Jones drove them to the hospital when they arrived at the hospital she dragged Neal to the front desk of the emergency room and cleared her throat. "You need to sign in and take a seat; we'll get to you when we can," the nurse said not looking up from her paperwork. "I'm looking for information on a patient that came in no more than twenty minutes ago," Diana said trying to keep her cool. The nurse looked up and then at Neal. "Are you family of the patient you are looking for?" she asked being professional. "Well no but-" "I'm sorry if you're not family I can't give out information," she said. Neal looked at Diana his body still shaking in fear. "Please… we just want to know if he's still alive…" the female agent said her last nerve being stepped on. "I said I can't say anything you're not family," the nurse said.

"And I'm telling you that is my boss and his partner and we just want to know if he's alive," Diana said as the nurse looked at Neal and saw the pain on his face. Sighing she looked around before pulling up Peter's record. "He's in surgery right now and won't be out for hours, the operating room is on the fifth floor," the nurse said pointing toward the elevators. Walking Neal away from the desk Diana put an arm around him to keep him standing. "Come on Neal… we're going to go wait for Peter to get out of surgery."

* * *

><p>When they got upstairs Neal made his way to the closest couch and sat down and hugged the arm as he gazed out the large window at the city lights. As time dragged on more agents came to the waiting area and sat around. By the time the last agent arrived Elizabeth showed up in a green cocktail dress. "What happened? I just got a call from Reese that Peter's been shot," she said as she walked over to Diana who was trying to get Neal to drink something. "I don't know the whole story all I know is he was trying to help Neal with a meeting with Vincent Adler and he was shot and then Neal-" Elizabeth threw her hand up to stop Diana. "So what you're saying is the reason my husband is on the verge of dying is because he risked his life to save him?" she asked pointing at Neal who looked up with a lost puppy look on his face. "Elizabeth… I….didn't mean for…" Neal said as he got up and walked toward his partner's wife.<p>

"Of course you didn't mean for it Neal but it did happen and it's your fault. When Peter is out of surgery I want you to stay away from him you're nothing but trouble Neal… he could die tonight because he had to follow you and be some big protector of you," she said as she walked away and sat on a bench facing away from Neal. Feeling sick with guilt Neal returned to his couch and curled around the corner and held onto it like it was an anchor. Not long after a doctor came out of the operating room and told the group of agents and friends sitting around, "Agent Burke is pulling through surgery but we need help, he has the blood type B negative; we're looking for anyone who is O negative or B negative; we need at least two pints," he said as he looked at the agents who started to shake their heads. Elizabeth shook her head when the doctor looked at her. "I'm O negative," Neal said as he stood up and lowered his head when he saw Elizabeth look at him with a flash of annoyance and a small flicker of anger. "Well then son… come with me we need to get you set up," he said as he led Neal out of the waiting area and to where the phlebotomist was waiting to draw his blood.

Neal sat in the chair and resisted the urge to shake as the blonde had him roll up his sleeve before cleaning the area. Turning his head away he winced as the rubber tie was wrapped around his bicep and the needle was inserted before the band was removed and the blood began to flow into the bag. When the first bag was done it was whisked out of the room as another was hooked up. Neal put his head back against the headrest of the chair and closed his eyes as he started to feel light headed. Once the second bag was filled the nurse left Neal to rest. Getting up from the chair Neal staggered from the room and made his way down the hall until he was too tired to walk and slid down the wall and sat in the corner and slowly fell asleep mumbling about vampires taking his blood.

A minute later Neal woke to sharp jab in his hip; looking up he saw Agent Carr standing over him with two other agents he didn't recognize. "You were supposed to help us arrest him not kill him," she said as one of the agents pulled Neal to his feet. "Since you killed Vincent Adler your contract is terminated and our agreement is null and void. Furthermore you are here by sentenced to three more years of service to the FBI along with another hearing as to pass judgment on the fact you and Agent Burke broke the rules, you'll be lucky if you ever get to be a free man," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Shut up… I'm tired of being pushed around… I don't care what you say because I love Peter… and he loves me too…so threaten all you want because I'm tired of caring and worrying. Nothing will change that…" Neal said his head still feeling heavy as he was held up like a limp fish. "Watch it Caffrey… I could put you back in jail in the blink of an eye and not in cushy solitary either… general population at the super max," she said glaring at Neal. "Fine… fine… you know what… go suck the soul out of someone else you uptight harpie; I'm going to bed now…" Neal mumbled as he let his head fall to his chest as he passed out.

* * *

><p>Motioning for the men to leave him Agent Carr walked away as the men dragged Neal back to the waiting area and dumped him on a couch to rest. Diana got up from her seat and walked up to the OPR agent and looked at her. "What happened to Neal?" she asked looking at the ex con as he lay there not moving though his chest was rising and falling. The men didn't answer as they left the waiting area. Elizabeth looked over for a moment and saw how pale the ex con looked and turned to Diana. "He's going to need something with iron in it to perk him back up…try meat, if the cafeteria doesn't have Salisbury steaks try a hamburger," she said as she got up to refill her coffee. Diana looked over at Jones and relayed the message and waited as he left and came back ten minutes later with a burger and a few other things. After waking Neal up they sat him up and watched as he nibbled on the wheat bread and took a couple bites of the hamburger. After half the burger was gone and some more bread the color was starting to come back to Neal's face.<p>

Time ticked by slowly a few agents decided they had stayed enough and departed to return home to their families. By ten-thirty the number of waiting agents had dwindled to Jones, Diana, Reese and Elizabeth. Sitting away from the group Neal felt alone, getting up from the couch he slipped out of the waiting area to find something to drink he barely reached the elevators when a familiar man walked up to him. "Neal…can we talk?" Josh asked as he stood before the ex con looking tired. "No…nothing good comes from you," Neal said as he pushed passed Josh only to have the DC agent grab his arm and hold it in a vice like grip.

"That was more of a command than a question actually," he remarked as he walked Neal down the hall until they came to a dead end by the bathrooms. Neal allowed himself to be forced onto the bench by the bathroom and looked at the agent as he sat beside him. "You know it's your fault Peter was shot right, if he didn't have to save your ass, you insignificant little piece of shit, then he wouldn't be on that operating table near death… it should be you on that table dying not him. You're nothing but a curse to those around you and those good looks and your false smile can't keep hiding the fact that death follows you everywhere Caffrey. First that girlfriend of yours then your mentor who you gunned down and now my best friend…just end it already and save us the trouble of having to deal with you," Josh said as he pulled a pocket knife from his from his jacket and opened it before he put it in Neal's hand.

Looking down at the knife Neal's gaze moved up the handle to the razor sharp blade. "I'm not a curse…" Neal said softly as he kept his eyes glued to the knife. "Of course you are… let's see you nearly destroyed Peter's marriage and almost got him fired and now you've pretty much killed him no one survives two gunshot wounds where he was hit, do us all a favor and just end it now," he remarked. Grabbing the knife Neal moved it and rested the tip against his left wrist and controlled his shaking hand and started to push down on his flesh. "You're right I'm just a curse…" Neal said softly as the felt the knife tip pinch his skin.

"Neal… what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as she walked over and pulled the knife out of Neal's hand and tossed it into the trash by the bench. Neal looked up and recoiled back away from his partner's wife. "I'm a curse…you shouldn't be near me, you'll die…" Neal mumbled as he lowered his gaze. Grabbing the knife Elizabeth threw it into the trash bin beside the bench.

"Neal look at me… look… look at me… do you realize how upset Peter would be when he wakes up and finds out that you took you own life. It would shatter him into nothing, he loves you Neal you know that, he's risked his career and his life for you, so don't you dare think about taking a knife to your wrists or I will put you over my knee and spank you until the moon comes up. Do you understand?" Elizabeth asked as she put both her hands on the sides of Neal's face and forced him to look at her. Swallowing hard Neal nodded and forced his tears back and failed. "I'm scared, if I lose Peter what else is there to live for… I couldn't work for the FBI. I'd rather sit in prison then be reminded every day that I got him killed," Neal said as his bottom lip began to quiver. "Well sweetie that's why I came to find you, the doctor came back and Peter is out of surgery but he's not out of the woods yet. But you can go sit with him now; I have to take care of something first, Clinton and Diana will take you to Peter," Elizabeth said as she watched Neal get up and make his way back down the hall.

Josh stood up and started to slip around Elizabeth. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Elizabeth asked as she grabbed Josh's collar and yanked him back hard enough to send him sitting on the bench again. "What do you think you were doing, Peter already punched you once was that not enough…let me tell you this if you ever come near Neal again with the intension to harm him you will regret it," she said with an angered mother bear look on her face. "Is that a threat? Did you just threaten a federal agent?" Josh asked as he stood back up trying to throw his weight as an agent around. "No it is not a threat it is a promise that if something happens to Neal even a paper cut and you're standing next to him you're going to wish you were a million miles away because Peter and I will come after you," she said as she walked away and made her way to the post op room where Peter was.

When she got there she found Neal with his head against the railing of an empty bed. "The doctor said Peter should have woken up three minutes ago…they went to run a few tests to find out why; but they are leaning towards a coma from brain swelling when he hit the cement walkway after being shot," Neal said as he watched the tear hanging off the end of his nose finally fall and hit the floor. "They won't tell me anymore because I'm not family," he said ignoring the dull pain of the metal bar against his forehead. "Don't worry they'll tell us something soon, Peter's a fighter he'll come back to us soon," Elizabeth said as she put a comforting hand on Neal's shoulder. "I'm sorry about before Neal, I was scared too about Peter too," Elizabeth said as she sat beside Neal.

* * *

><p>"Good evening Mr. Burke, it was a nice sunny day today... it's a shame you missed it," the young coma ward nurse said as she pulled the curtains closed and turned the lights on as she cleaned up a bit setting the magazines in a neat stack and taking out the few dead flowers from the multiple vases on the window ledge. "You sure have a lot of friends who miss you," she added as she walked over to Peter and picked up his chart and started to take down the information from the machines to see if there was any change in Peter's EEG to see if he would be waking soon.<p>

Peter felt extremely tired as if his body had gotten no sleep but his mind was fully rested. Opening his eyes he looked around and saw the nurse by his bedside. "Welcome back Mr. Burke… Neal's going to be so happy, he comes in every night around this time and stays all night… in fact he should be here any minute," Beth said. Peter smirked "Don't tell him I'm awake just yet then… I want to surprise him," Peter said as he put his head back down on the pillow just a moment before Neal walked in.

Exchanging their usual greetings Neal walked over to the edge of the hospital bed and sat down as Beth stood by the doorway. "Hey Peter… well, I'll get right to the daily update, we've cleared fifteen cases since Diana took over and she can't wait for you to come back she can't handle the stress any longer but she does like having the power of bossing us around… Josh is still around he's not allowed to leave until the hearing, and of course he still hates me," Neal said as he took Peter's hand in his and held it. "I miss you so much; and I love you," he added as he looked at Peter's hand and sighed sadly.

Unable to keep up the charade Peter cracked his eyes open and saw the dark circles under Neal's eyes like he hadn't been sleeping well for some time. "You look like hell…" he said his voice cracking a bit from not using it. Neal looked up fast and saw that Peter was awake and threw his arms around him. Peter chuckled and put his arms around Neal and held him. "Don't let go, that's when the dream ends…" Neal mumbled as he shifted so he was lying on his side fitting perfectly against Peter's body. "I won't, but get some rest you look tired," he said as he rubbed Neal's back and felt the tension start to loosen up. Neal didn't respond as he began to nod off despite the fact he wasn't able to stretch out very much.

When Elizabeth arrived after being called by the nurse she smiled at the sight before her of Neal sleeping peacefully and holding onto Peter like he was a stuffed animal. "He needs this sleep so badly, he's been burning the candle at both ends," Elizabeth whispered as she took a seat next to the bed. "He mentioned a hearing, what did I miss?" Peter asked as he rubbed Neal's shoulder as he slept. "I don't know the details; all I know is Neal is being brought before another panel alone tomorrow morning. Every time I asked him about it he wouldn't talk about it so all I know is that it's tomorrow at eight and that it's serious from what Diana has been able to tell me. She says not only were all your files on Neal pulled but everyone has been questioned," Elizabeth whispered as she watched Neal sleep.

Looking away from the ex con Peter sighed. "When I was in my coma I guess I was having a dream… I…I was walking with Neal and we were holding hands talking about things and we seemed so happy; and we were walking our son to school…Neal looked so happy he deserves to be happy after everything I and the FBI have put him through," Peter said clearing his throat a bit. "He does deserve to be happy but what does this mean for us?" Elizabeth asked as she took Peter's free hand. "I'm not sure… but I'll let you decide where we should go from here," Peter said softly.

"Let's talk about this more once you get out of the hospital, now take it easy and I'll be back in the morning to pick you up if the doctors will release you," she said as he gave Peter a quick kiss. "Later hon, I'd hug you but I'm sort of pinned down at the moment," Peter remarked as Neal shifted again. Elizabeth smiled. "It's okay, and just so you know Neal does deserve you," she said as she walked around the bed and grabbed the blanket and put it more around Neal and kissed his forehead before she left.

* * *

><p>Neal woke the next morning and saw Peter still sleeping. Slipping out of bed he straightened his clothes and brushed his hair out of his eyes and like a cat he snuck out of the room and left the hospital. Hailing a cab Neal made his way to the FBI office and went to the twenty-eighth floor and shivered as the panel watched him enter the room. "Mr. Caffrey please sit down we have quite a bit to discuss," Agent Carr said as she opened a large folder. "Can I say something?" Neal asked hoping to give his side of the story. "No you may not, you are going to only speak when we tell you to…" she said determined to spin anything Neal said in her favor.<p>

"Mr. Caffrey did you or did you not continue to see Agent Burke after you were told not to?" another agent asked as Neal looked at him. "Yes sir... but…" the agent raised his hand to stop the ex con from going any farther. Neal groaned softly he knew that he was in trouble. "Isn't it also true that on your last case you intentionally sabotaged your return to the city to spend an evening with Agent Burke?" Agent Carr asked her eyes locked on Neal's daring him to even think about lying. "No, we had car trouble; the fuel wasn't getting to the tank, as for spending the night I slept in a separate bed in a room I shared with Diana," Neal said keeping an element of truth to the story.

Pulling together the panel began to talk about Neal. As they pulled away to lay down their judgment the door opened and Peter walked into the room and made his way to the table that had been set up and stood behind Neal's chair. "Agent Burke this is a private hearing you don't need to be here," Agent Carr said a flicker of worry on her face. Peter shook his head. "I'm staying, and I would also like to bring up the contract you had Neal sign," Peter said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a folded paper out. Jumping to her feet Agent Carr looked livid. "Where did you get that I destroyed all copies of that contract last night," she said pointing at the paper in Peter's hand.

Peter smirked as he looked at the paper in his hand. "Oh this isn't your contract; we have a copy of your contract in the office downstairs this is just a menu to Neal's favorite restaurant," Peter remarked as took a seat next to Neal. "But since we're talking about it…Neal what did that contract state anyway?" Peter asked as he looked over at Neal acting as if Agent Carson seething at the table was invisible. "It said that if I worked for Agent Carr that the three years she pinned on my sentence would be removed… then the day of the incident she informed me that if I did not help her arrest Vincent Adler in two weeks from that date I would be sent back to prison to finish out my sentence with extra years attached," Neal said as he looked at the other agents at the table in front of him feeling renewed confidence that Peter was there to help him.

Hughes looked at the younger female agent at the table before looking at Neal and Peter. "Could you two please leave for a few minutes we have a few things to discuss before we can pass any reasonable judgment," he said as they got up from the table and left. Walking out to room Neal stayed close to Peter. "Pulling out an old trick, did you really plan on it working so well?" he asked giving a weak smile as he stood close to Peter. "I hope so, and you did save my life so that could help you in the long run," Peter said as took Neal's hand and held it as they waited. After what seemed like an eternity the doors opened and two agents came out of the room with Agent Carr between them. Being waved back into the room Neal slid his hand from Peter's and walked into the room and stood beside him and waited for them to pass judgment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I hope you enjoy it and review ultimatum is at the end of the chapter it will help me to write chapter three and future chapters. Please and thank you if you don't reveiw then it takes longer for the story to come out or make me want to stop writing all together.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

"Mr. Caffrey, while we don't condone what you did by agreeing to help Agent Carr in her skewed pursuit of Vincent Adler to gain a name for herself. We have discussed it and we will uphold the contract that you signed with her. The three years added to your work release are hereby removed…" Hughes said as saw Neal smile. Peter smiled at the news of Neal getting closer to being a free man. "Thank you sir…you won't regret this I promise," Neal said trying to contain his excitement. "We're not done…because you saved Agent Burke's life we've also discussed a reward and what we have deemed appropriate is the last two years of your work release program is hereby erased…" he added watching Neal's face as he started to process what was just said.

Neal stood there for a moment "I…I'd be free… I won't have to work for the FBI anymore?" Neal asked slightly stunned that he would be let go so easily. "Uh… thank sirs I don't know what to say…" Neal said still greatly stunned. Hughes nodded "Don't thank us just yet. Now Agent Burke… you went against protocol by going into a dangerous situation by yourself and you were injured, I'm sorry but you're fired effective immediately," Hughes said his face keeping a straight face. Neal looked over at Peter and saw his face fall as stood there frozen in shock. "No… you can't fire Peter he's one of your best agents…" Neal argued as he walked toward the table. "I… I won't let you; if I keep working for the FBI would you rehire him?" Neal asked trying to keep Peter's job. Peter walked over and took Neal's hand and held him back. "It's okay Neal." "No it's not, it's my fault, I didn't want you there," the ex con argued as he pulled away.

Standing up Hughes put his hand up. "Neal, calm down; Peter isn't fired. This was only a test to see what you would do and you did what we hoped and passed so, in four months you will be a free man as long as you stay out of trouble, you can both go now," Hughes said. Biting his lip a bit Neal stood there collecting his thoughts. "That was a cruel thing to do to test me," Neal remarked as he left the large room with Peter at his side. "It's alright… come on let's go," Peter said as he led Neal out of the building. "So four months, then you'll be a free man able to go where you please," Peter remarked as they left the building. "Yeah… but I'll never really be a real free man someone will always be keeping tabs on me," Neal remarked as he hailed a cab.

Peter stood there for a moment as the cab pulled up. "Do you want me to come to June's with you?" he blurted out trying to find out what was wrong with Neal. "I guess so…but shouldn't you go home to Elizabeth you haven't seen her for six weeks," Neal remarked as he got in the cab. "I just want to make sure you're alright," Peter remarked as he got into the cab. Sitting quietly Neal stared out the window as the cab moved through the city. When it parked at the curb Neal paid the driver and got out with Peter hot on his tail. When they got up to the apartment Peter walked to the couch and sat down. "Come here…I can tell something is on your mind so let's talk," he said as he patted the couch beside him. "I'm fine…there is nothing to talk about," Neal lied as he leaned against his table. "Don't lie to me Neal… I deserve that; at least after what happened," Peter remarked as he stood up and walked over to Neal and stood in front of him.

Sitting silently Neal looked down for a moment before looking up at the older man. "I didn't think I was going to get out of this so soon that I have no idea what my plans are for the rest of my life," Neal lied as he kept his true problems bottled up inside as he tapped his thumb against the edge of his table. "Is that all? Neal you have four months to plan what you want do. Don't let it get to you right now…" Peter remarked as he pulled Neal into his arms and kissed his temple. Neal closed his eyes he knew he would never take such a simple gesture so lightly ever again.

* * *

><p>As they stood there a loud knock made them jump apart for fear of getting caught by someone from the Bureau. "Neal… its Pamela are you home?" the voice called through the door. Neal pulled away and opened the door and found his former mentor's lawyer standing in the doorway with her hair tied back in a professional manner. "Oh you have company…well this won't take long," she said producing a large folder and handing it to Neal. "Mr. Adler apparently planned for his death because he left you something in his will, I tried to find you for the last six weeks but your landlady said you were never home. But now it's all yours, enjoy," she said as she left before Neal could argue he didn't want it.<p>

Walking to the table he opened the large manila envelope pulling out the letter and glanced over it before pulling out the copy of the will and taking a seat. He read it over before he shoved it back into the folder and tossed it aside. Curious Peter grabbed the envelope and looked inside. "Neal he's left you...three hundred and fifty million dollars and his yacht in Spain," he said in awe. "You can have it then… I don't want any of it… it's bad enough I murdered someone and now I'm being paid for it…" Neal said as she started to break down in tears from the stress of everything finally getting to him. Peter walked over and sat in a chair beside Neal and reached over and brushed his thumb against Neal's cheek to rid him of the tears.

"Neal… you didn't murder anyone! What you did do was to save my life and I don't know how to thank you," Peter said as he calmed the younger man down until the tears were gone. "You don't have to thank me, you were in trouble and I just acted…" Neal remarked with a sigh. Giving a small smile Peter grabbed his lover by his arm and pulled him across the small distance so he was sitting on his lap so their foreheads were touching. "But I do need to thank you… " he whispered before leaning in and kissing Neal softly. Pulling away Neal kept his eyes closed for a moment as he enjoyed the feeling of being kissed before he opened his eyes slowly and looked into Peter's eyes. "I'm tired…carry me to bed…" Neal mumbled with a smile.

Peter laughed as he helped Neal to his feet and walked him over to his bed. He then sat him down before helping him with his shoes and getting him under the covers. "I'll stay for a while and have some of June's coffee," he remarked as he tucked Neal in. "Mmm… k…" Neal mumbled as he fell asleep due to his new sleep schedule he adopted while visiting Peter in the hospital. Just as he finished tucking Neal in the patio doors opened. "Finally he went to sleep? Well it's later then the last few days so he's getting back to normal," June remarked as Peter walked outside with her and shut the doors behind him. "So he seems to be getting back to his old rhythm then if he's staying up a bit later each day," Peter remarked as he took a seat at the small table.

June poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Peter. "I would guess so, Peter… Neal was barely here for six weeks only to shower and change other than that he was at work all day and then at the hospital all night with you. If I recall correctly Mozzie said Neal wasn't sleeping when he went to see you and that he might have been sleeping at work in between cases. Oh well at least he'll be back to normal soon I hope; I've missed having coffee with him in the morning," the older woman said with a smile. "Well in four months Neal could be sipping coffee anywhere he wants since the panel granted him early release and it's freaking him out a little," Peter remarked as he drank the coffee trying to hide the fact that he was worried Neal would disappear in the wind the second his anklet was removed.

"Don't worry Peter… Neal isn't like that anymore…if you could see how dedicated he was to you for six weeks, that kind of love and devotion is rare, it only comes from undying trust that's clearly there. Now I know you haven't had time to think of anything but I was informed by Mozzie just last week that Neal's birthday is in a few days and I'm throwing a party for him here it's going to be a small party just a few people you, Elizabeth, Mozzie, and those nice agents of yours Diana and Clinton," she said with a smile. Peter nodded "I forgot about his birthday… and I was hoping to get him something special that would just wow him to no end," Peter remarked as he finished his coffee. Smiling June put her cup down and reached across the table and put her hand on Peter's. "I know the perfect gift then, Neal hasn't spoken to his mother since he left home; Mozzie told me once he tracked her down and has been in contact with her for years keeping her up to date on Neal's life, by now she knows all about you… maybe you should take Neal to see her. I'm sure Mozzie will help you with her address and phone number," June said as she released Peter's hand with a smile.

Sitting there for a moment Peter nodded. "It would have to be after his release I would never get clearance for any trip right now; it would be safer to go once he's free. Well I should get home El and I have things to talk about," Peter said his eyes falling downcast at the table. "If you need a place to stay Peter I'm sure Neal would love to have you here and there is more than enough room in this old place for the two of you," she said with a smile as he left the table and went into the house through the other door so he didn't disturb Neal.

* * *

><p>Returning home Peter walked in the front door and looked around not taking anything for granted as Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen. "Hey there, so how did the meeting with the panel go?" she asked with a smile as she sat on the couch. "They will be releasing him in four months…" he said forcing a smile. "Peter… do you want to talk about us?" Elizabeth asked as she sat by her husband and took his hand in hers. Sighing loudly he nodded. "I really do love you both but I don't know what to do, I don't want to do…I don't want to hurt either of you," Peter remarked with another loud sigh and put his head back on the couch. "Well I know exactly what to do to help you choose. What if we try going to a marriage counselor?" Elizabeth asked trying to come up with anyway to help her husband. Cracking an eye open he looked at his wife.<p>

"I guess maybe they would know what to do about all this… if you can find a good one then I'm all for it," Peter said as he rubbed his forehead. "I found one already, she comes highly recommended," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Oh…kay…I guess you've been planning this for a while?" Peter remarked with a smile and put his arm around his wife. "No I found her this morning after I came home from the hospital," she said as she snuggled against her husband. Peter nodded and looked around for a moment just taking everything in and looking at everything in a new light like he had never seen it before. _Am I really willing to give all this up?_ Peter thought as he relaxed and enjoyed his time off from work.

* * *

><p>After a couple days of sick leave Peter felt well rested as he walked into the office Monday morning. "Enjoy the week off?" Diana asked as she walked into Peter's office. "Yeah it was pretty enjoyable," Peter said as he watched Neal walk into the office with his hat perched on his head as he walked through the bullpen and up the stairs and into the office. "I'll leave you two alone," Diana said as she left the office and shut the door behind her. "You look well rested…and I'm glad you're back, Diana is making me do coffee runs now," Neal remarked as he walked around Peter's desk and sat on the edge and kicked his feet back and forth a bit. Peter grabbed the hat off Neal's head and used it to hide their faces from the very few people who were early as he leaned in and kissed Neal good morning. "What's got you in such an amazingly good mood?" Neal asked as they pulled apart.<p>

"I just missed you, and if I remember correctly your birthday is in two days isn't it?" Peter asked. "You know it is, but you really don't have to get me anything, I'm just glad you remembered is all," Neal remarked as he took his hat back. Peter smirked and shooed Neal off his desk so he could work. "I don't want to go just yet and besides you just said you missed me so get your fill now," Neal remarked as he sat back a bit provocatively. "Caffrey… get off that desk," Hughes barked as he walked toward his office. Neal sighed and jumped off Peter's desk and fixed his hat before he left the office and sat at his desk by the door.

Pulling a note pad out of his drawer Peter drew a line down the middle and wrote Elizabeth and Neal's names on the top of each column and began to write a list pros and cons under each name. At lunch time Peter locked his list in his desk as he treated Neal to an early birthday lunch at his favorite restaurant. "Peter you didn't have to buy lunch for me today…I would have made you buy me lunch on my birthday," he said with a chuckle as they walked back to the office together. "You didn't stop me from spoiling you," Peter said as they got back to work. "I like being spoiled a bit," Neal remarked as he grabbed his note pad and began to go over his notes again on another fraud case.

At the end of the day Neal yawned loudly as he rubbed his eyes. "It's late why don't I take you home," Peter said as he helped Neal up and watched him put his shoes back on and hat. Driving to June's Peter watched Neal as he looked out the window at the people walking on the sidewalks until they arrived outside June's mansion. "I'll be here early tomorrow, so be up on time," Peter remarked as Neal nodded and yawned. "Fine… I'll be up," he mumbled as he kissed Peter goodnight and got out of the car and went inside and up the stairs to his apartment for the night.

Walking into his apartment Neal locked the door and made a bee line for his closet. Changing into a pair of pajama pants Neal went to his bathroom and grabbed a small medicine bottle and dumped two small sleeping pills into his hand and took them quickly before heading out to his bed and crawled under the blankets. Slowly drifting off to sleep Neal pulled the blankets up higher as the sleeping pills took effect over his body.

* * *

><p>In the witching hour of two in the morning the mansion was quiet as the occupants slept. The large grandfather clock ticked in the living room. The semi silent house was interrupted by someone banging on the front door. June woke with a start as her maid came in saying that there were three FBI agents at the door. Getting out of bed June put her robe on and made her way downstairs where the agents were waiting in the front doorway. "Excuse me but it is the middle of the night can you please explain why you are here at this hour?" she asked trying to get a straight answer. An older agent walked past the other agents. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience to you ma'am but we're actually here for the conman you rent your apartment to," the agent said.<p>

"Neal is an ex conman and he's reforming his ways, agent?" The man gave a small chuckle. "It's Kramer, ma'am and there is no such thing as an ex con that is reformed just one who hasn't gone back to jail yet," Kramer said as he pointed up the stairs for his men to collect Neal. "What is Neal suspected to have done?" June asked the men returned with a barely conscious Neal between them. "He's not suspected of anything; we know he's done something and that is all I can say right now, I must get going now," he said with a slight bow of his head as he walked out the front door.

Throwing Neal into the back seat of the rental car Kramer got into the front seat and rode to the FBI office in the city. Neal struggled to fight against the sleeping pills as the rocking of the car started to put him back to sleep. When they got to the office Neal allowed himself to be dragged into the dark lobby of the FBI building and up to the interrogation room. Agent Kramer walked into the interrogation room and dropped a heavy folder on the desk making Neal jump and look around like a skittish cat until his eyes landed the other man. "Neal Caffrey… I've heard a lot about you but I've never had the pleasure of actually meeting you," Kramer said as he sat across from Neal.

Rubbing the last remnants of sleep out of his eyes Neal looked around before deciding that he was dreaming and he just needed to wake up. Pinching his arm hard he realized he was awake. "What am I doing here?" Neal asked as looked for Peter his eyes adjusting to the bright light of the interrogation room. "It has come to our attention that the Hope Diamond in the Smithsonian has been stolen and replaced with a very good replica, if it hadn't been for the fake being dropped and shattering they would have never known it was a fake," Kramer said as he pushed the case file at Neal to let him read. "I didn't take this, I didn't even know it was missing," Neal lied as he started to rub his forehead and lowered his eyes to get his eyes used to the light some more.

Kramer sat back and looked at Neal with his bed head and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't believe you…you were in D.C in January and it was determined that the diamond was exchanged for the fake around the dates of the conference," Kramer said informing Neal what he knew. "I told you I didn't take it… I want my phone call," Neal said as he tried to get comfortable in the hard backed chair. "You're not arrested so you have no reason to call anyone, now tell me how you got into the museum," Kramer said as he started to get annoyed at Neal.

Before Neal could speak the door to the interrogation room opened revealing Peter and Mozzie. Jumping up Neal ran over and hugged Peter as Peter removed his coat and put it over Neal's shoulders. "Petey… it's good to see you again," Kramer said as he stood up and walked over to Peter and shook his hand. Peter put a comforting arm around Neal's shoulder and held him close as he shook the other agent's hand. "It's been a while… but let's talk about this later, I want to know why you brought Neal in?" Peter asked as he kept Neal close.

* * *

><p>Kramer chuckled "Oh no reason, he's just the only criminal that was in D.C. who has an affinity for taking priceless things that don't belong to him," the agent said as he set his eyes on Neal. Peter tightened his arm around Neal. "That's enough, my client isn't going to take this harassment anymore," Mozzie said stepping around Peter and pushing his glasses up a bit. Looking at Neal once more Kramer nodded. "Fine he can go… but stay out of trouble or you will be visiting this room again Caffrey," Kramer said with a chuckle as Peter led Neal out of the room.<p>

Quietly Peter led Neal to his car. When he closed the car door he held his finger up to his lips before he leaned in closer to Neal's ear. "Keep quiet… we'll talk when we get back to June's," he whispered before Mozzie claimed he would walk home because he didn't want the suits to know his new home's location. Peter drove through the city as Neal pulled the jacket around himself more to stay warm. "How did you know I was there?" Neal asked making small talk. "June called me and told me everything and El called Mozzie and he met me at the office," Peter said as he pulled up in front of June's and shut the car off.

"Peter… who was that man?" Neal asked softly as he got out of the car with Peter. "That was my former mentor, and no matter what he says you're safe Neal, just three and a half months and you're a free man," he said as he walked Neal to the front door. "I see… that explains where you got your fashion sense from," Neal remarked with a smirk. Peter rolled his eyes and opened the front door with his spare key and gave Neal a swat on his butt to get him inside. "I'm going… I'm going… I'll see you later today… unless you want to come upstairs and sit with me until I fall asleep again?" Neal asked implying that he didn't want Peter to go. "I'll stay for a while," he said as he followed Neal upstairs to his apartment.

Going to his couch Neal sat down and pulled Peter's coat around him tighter as Peter sat beside him and let the younger man snuggle up against him. "I know Kramer he's not going to give up easy so we have to be careful especially about our relationship. And he has his sights set on you so please be on your best behavior," Peter said as he put his arm around Neal and held him closer. "I'll try… but you know I can't promise anything," Neal mumbled as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Neal woke at a quart past six and sat up and stretched the kinks out of his back as he saw Peter asleep on the couch still. "Peter… come on we have to go to work unless you want to have a little fun," Neal said with a smirk as Peter cracked his eyes opened. "Go get dressed; I've got something in the car I can change into," Peter said as he pulled Neal down into a kiss. Crawling over the arm of the couch Neal covered Peter's body and kissed him again until they needed air. "I thought you wanted to be on time?" Neal asked with a smirk. "I do, go get ready… I'll grab my clothes and we'll go," Peter remarked as he put his arm around Neal's waist and held him in place. "If you want us to be on time then you have to let me go," Neal remarked as he pulled away and made his way to his closet to dress. After a few minutes he came back in his favorite pants and shirt and vest and his favorite hat. Peter looked Neal over and smirked before he left the apartment and got his change of clothes and brought them upstairs and changed into his clean suit.<p>

"Coffee before we go?" Neal asked motioning toward the patio. "No… we should get to the office, chances are Kramer is keeping an eye out for you and watch every move you make," Peter said as he pulled Neal out of the apartment and led him down to the car unaware that they were being watched. Neal leaned over and gave Peter a quick kiss as they were photographed.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is your ultimatum What should Neal do with the money that Vincent left him?<strong>

0-2 reviews: Neal keeps all the money for himself  
>3-6 reviews: Neal keeps 150 mil for himself and donates the rest to art programs in local schools<br>7-10 reviews Neal gives the money to Peter to have him give back to the people Adler stole it from and let the FBI keep the left over.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off I want to apologize for any mix up in chapter one I went back and fixed a mistake that was pointed out to me and it ended up getting screwed up and deleting the first chapter so I had to put it back in, also hope you all love chapter three I am paying closer attention and rereading before posting from now on so there are no more mix ups**

**Chapter 3**

When they got to the office Neal got out of the car. "I'm going to go get us some coffee, I'll be up in a few minutes," Neal said with a smile as he walked off to the coffee shop he frequented and ordered a couple coffees and paid for them. _Just a few short months and I can be a free man… but if Agent Kramer keeps this up and he manages to find where Peter hid the necklace I could be arrested and so could Peter…_ Neal thought as he left the coffee shop and headed back to the office. When he got there he found Peter talking to Agent Kramer. Walking into the bullpen Neal handed Peter his drink. "Agent Kramer…if I knew you were going to be here I would have gotten you a coffee as well," Neal said trying to be nice. Kramer laughed a bit and patted Neal hard on the shoulder. "Oh no thank you Neal…I just finished up my reports and I was going to head to my hotel and get some sleep but I will see you around," Kramer said as he gave Neal's shoulder a tight squeeze that almost made Neal's knees buckle at the tight pressure before he released Neal and left the office.

Peter looked at Neal "I don't think we've seen the last of him," Peter remarked at the fleeting figure of his former mentor as he got into the elevator. Sitting on the edge of his desk Neal sipped his coffee. "You can say that again…its guys like him that make me want keep moving around and not get comfortable anywhere, if he had been the one that caught me I don't think I would have stuck around as long as I have with you," Neal remarked truthfully. "I'm glad you decided to stay then, now let's go look those case files over before everyone else gets in," Peter remarked as he headed for the conference room. "Just as long as it doesn't involve tight pants and walking the street," Neal remarked with a smirk. "That's a shame I kind of enjoyed sitting in the van watching you flounder on trying to pick up guys on the street," Peter remarked. Smirking Neal finished his coffee and sat back in his seat. "In your dreams…because that is never happening again," Neal remarked as the rest of the team came into the conference room.

Diana dropped ten folders on the table as she walked over to Peter and handed him the original file. "This case just came in," she said as she took her seat across from Neal. Peter looked the file over quickly. "Okay, this looks interesting; three couples have come in claiming that they are being scammed out of their hard earned money by a marriage counselor who runs a weekend retreat for all couples with problems in their relationship," Peter said reading the file. Jones and Diana looked at each other as the other agents cast glances to one another before they all looked at Neal and Peter. Neal smirked around the tip of his pen that was resting against his bottom lip. "Looks like we're going away for the weekend sweetie," the ex con said with a smirk which slid off his face the second he saw the look Peter was giving him.

"I've already got you two a ten-thirty appointment with the counselor at his Manhattan office; you have to get him to recommend the weekend retreat to you since that's the only way you can go," Diana said as she slid the pamphlet over to Neal. " Whoa… a hour session costs six hundred and seventy dollars and he promises and I quote 'To make every penny count to bringing two people in love back to where it all started for them' Neal read with a flourishing act that earned a couple small chuckles. "Pull up the all the bank records for this man, Diana… Neal you two in my office now," Peter said as he walked into his office. Neal and Diana got up and walked into Peter's office and took the two seats in front of his desk. "If we do this Neal we're going to have to pull out all the stops and act like we hate each other. You know that right?" Peter remarked as he looked at the ex con.

Neal gave a small nod "I can handle it, don't hold back Peter be brutal it's the only way to convince him," Neal said as he stood up. "I'm going to go finish up something I forgot to do," he said as he left the office. Diana watched Neal for a moment before turning back to her boss. "Here's your back story, you're Peter Clarkson you're a bank manager from New York Savings. Neal is your boyfriend and he's an artist and you can make up the rest from there," she said giving a smile. "Yeah Neal and I can work with this, but I need you to do me a favor…Kramer's here in the city and he's accused Neal of stealing the Hope Diamond," Peter said leaving key details out of his recalling. "But Caffrey didn't take it how could he was nowhere near the Smithsonian when it was taken while you two were in D.C," she said glancing back over at Neal who had taken to folding a paper flower at his desk. "I know, but that didn't stop him from dragging him into the interrogation room at two this morning to question him," Peter remarked.

"But that's ridiculous, if Neal didn't take it who did?" the female agent asked rhetorically. "My guess is Adler… he's the only person I can think of who might have taken it," Peter said once again holding back information. Diana nodded in agreement that Neal's former mentor was the perfect candidate for the theft. "If he did do it then there is no way to find the diamond now with him being dead," Diana said as she picked up the folder from her lap. "You and Neal should plan some more about what to say you're appointment is in two hours," she remarked before leaving the office.

Peter got up and walked out to Neal's desk and handed him the backgrounds Diana created for them. "You should change, you look too dressed up for an artist," Peter said looking Neal over. "Fine you're lucky I have some clothes," Neal mumbled as he pulled open his bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a tee shirt and sneakers. "What…I keep an emergency set of clothes ever since I started working here," Neal remarked as he went to go get changed. When he came back he dropped into his chair and ignored the look Peter was giving him. "You look great and I promise not to go too overboard," Peter said as he tried to remember to blink.

* * *

><p>By ten Neal felt his stomach twist in knots at the thought about talking to someone about his relationship with Peter. As they left the office Neal suppressed a nervous shiver as he got into the car. "When we get there let me go in first then you come in a few minutes late that way he can see we aren't getting along," Neal said as they left city and came to the converted brownstone office in Brooklyn. Neal bit his bottom lip for a moment, "I'll see you inside and remember act like you don't want this we need to get him to think we need help," Neal remarked as he got out of the car and headed inside.<p>

Walking into the waiting room Neal sat down waited until the officer door opened. "Hello I'm Dr. Charles Banks, are you Neal or Peter?" the older man asked as he held the door open. "I'm Neal…and I don't know where Peter is he said he would meet me here," Neal said looking toward the waiting room door before he walked into the office and took a seat on the couch. "Well why don't we get started; now why are you here today Neal?" Dr. Banks asked as he picked up a note pad and a pen. "Peter and I have been having some issues with our relationship…I don't think he respects me anymore, he never listens to me. I still love him and I want us to work," Neal said as there was a knock on the door. Getting up Dr. Banks opened the door, "Peter… come in I was just getting started with Neal," he said as he made his way over to the couch and sat down as far from Neal as he could get.

"Now Peter I've heard from Neal why he thinks you're both here why do you think you're here?" Charles asked his pen ready to take notes. Peter looked over at Neal and saw him look away. "I was led to believe that if I allowed him to drag me here then I could get lucky tonight," Peter said not looking at Neal. After a moment of writing notes Charles turned to the younger man. "Neal…how does that make you feel?" he asked. Neal looked down at the floor then over to Peter. "It hurts to be honest I just feel like I'm being used we've been together a few years and it just seems like the spark is gone," the ex con said as Peter looked over their eyes meeting.

Peter felt his stomach twist when he saw actual tears in Neal's eyes. "Alright to get a better understanding I would like to hear just how you two fell in love in the beginning, Peter why don't you start us off," Charles said looking at the left side of the couch. "Well I was walking into work one morning and out front the police were talking to some of our customers, it just so happened that someone had been passing fake bonds off as real ones and the police were questioning everyone. Neal was standing there waiting to be questioned; the first thing I noticed were his eyes, I couldn't resist walking over and I just started to talk to him and he was so interesting and it was probably right at that moment I knew I wanted to be with him," Peter said telling mostly the truth.

Nodding his head and taking a few notes he turned to Neal waiting for him to speak. "I fell in love with him the first time we kissed, but it feels like a lost cause now and maybe coming here was just a waste of money," Neal said softly. Peter scoffed "Oh now you're worried about wasting money when you blew three hundred dollars of my hard earned money on wine last night," the older man said.

Glancing at the clock Charles rolled over to his desk and grabbed a notepad and rolled back over to the couch. "Now I have to get ready for my next appointment, but I would like to see you two again next week; I have an open appointment at three-thirty so I hope to see you then and since this meeting was so short I won't charge you this time," Dr. Banks said as he stood up and led Peter and Neal to the door. "Before you come next time I want you both to think of three things you would want to change about the other person, I want three different things, I'll see you next week," he said as he walked them out to Peter's car.

Getting into the car Neal sat quietly as they drove away. Driving back to the office in silence Peter parked in the parking garage and grabbed Neal by the chin and pulled him into an apologizing kiss. When they pulled apart Neal sighed softly, "I didn't mean any of it you know that, right?" Peter asked as he turned his car off "I know that you didn't mean it," Neal said still feeling uneasy as they got out of the car. Putting his arm around Neal Peter led him through the parking garage. After getting back to the office Peter retreated to his office and left Neal at his own desk. Grabbing his clothes Neal changed back into his usual work attire and began to tackle his report that he knew Peter wanted.

* * *

><p>Around lunch time Neal looked up from his paperwork as Peter came over. "Go on without me I need to get this done if I want to leave work on time tonight, don't worry I'll eat in a little bit," Neal said as he watched Peter, Diana and Jones leave for their lunch hour. Keeping on a good pace Neal reached for his coffee and realized he finished it already. Sighing he looked up and saw the few probationary agents walking around but avoid him at all costs. Grabbing his hat Neal left the office to make another coffee run. As he left the lobby of the FBI building Neal came face to face with Agent Kramer. "Neal…good to see you again today…let's take a ride," Kramer said as he stood in front of a black town car. "I was just going for some more coffee I have a report to finish for Peter so I should hurry," Neal said trying to keep his distance.<p>

"I insist you get in the car Neal it's not as bad as you think I'm just taking you out to lunch, and don't worry it's not fast food I know all about you're high class tastes and I heard tomorrow is your birthday so come on my treat; is there any restaurant you would like to go to?" Kramer asked as he stood before Neal. "Well I have always wanted to try the food at The London; it's just out of my range so I haven't been able to go," Neal remarked as he put his hands in his pockets. "That sounds reasonable since this could be the last big meal you will ever have," Kramer said as he opened the passenger side door and waited for Neal to get in.

Neal got in the car as Kramer got in and began to head uptown to the restaurant. When they arrived they were seated immediately. "Neal we've never actually had a chance to sit down and talk to one another…and now we can finally," the agent said as the waiter came over and gave them their menus. "So what do you want to know that isn't in my impressive file that Peter has on me?" Neal asked as he looked the wine list over before he looked at the waiter. "I'll take a glass of Merlot," Neal ordered. Kramer waved the waiter off and waited for him to leave before speaking.

"I know you have the diamond Neal and this is a promise, I will find it no matter where you have hidden it," Kramer said. Neal smirked as the waiter returned with his wine. Taking the glass from the waiter Neal swirled it and sat back against the chair. "If I had it you would never find it, but let's say hypothetically you do find it what would happen to me since I do seem to be the targeted bad guy in this little scenario," Neal remarked a new wave of cocky confidence flowing through him that seemed to piss Kramer off even if he wasn't showing it. "Well since we're speaking in hypotheticals you would be arrested but since you're so good at being a CI I would request that the U.S. Probations board reassign you to me in D.C. where you will work for me and unlike Peter I wouldn't let you get away with everything that Peter lets you get away with," Kramer said as he grabbed his iced mineral water and sipped it.

"Well I'm sorry to say that I don't have the necklace so this hunt you're on will bring nothing except annoyance and a very large credit card bill from this lunch," Neal said with a smirk as he delicately sipped his wine and looked the menu over. Looking at the younger man Kramer could tell he was playing him. Looking at the menu he waved the waiter over and ordered his lunch an over the top a hundred and thirty-five dollar three course meal. Neal also ordered an expensive meal and another glass of wine to come with his meal. As they waited Neal finished his first glass of wine. After a few minutes the first course for both men arrived.

When they finally finished lunch Neal was content after having the best prepared monkfish and three glasses of the best wine. "It should be illegal to have food that's prepared this well," Neal joked as he looked at the dessert menu and ordered a slice of pumpkin cake and a glass of dessert wine. "Just enjoy it while you can," Kramer said as he skipped dessert. Before Neal could respond he heard his cell phone go off, excusing himself he left the restaurant and went outside to take the call. "Hey Peter…I'm just having lunch right now I told you I would get something to eat," Neal said as he leaned against the wall and listened to Peter on the other end of the line. "Sorry, I was just going to get coffee and I ran into Kramer and he offered to take me out to lunch at the London, and we're going to head back to the office soon, but he's fishing for information on the necklace again… but he's not getting anything from me; I've got to go my pumpkin cake is getting cold," Neal said before hanging up and going back to his dessert.

Sitting at the table Neal found Kramer's seat empty and the check waiting for him with their waiter standing there. "You're friend had to leave he said you would take care of the check," the waiter said with a smirk that said Neal couldn't pay for the meal. Neal gave a thousand watt smile and pulled an older leather wallet out and pulled a credit card out and handed it over along with a hundred dollar cash tip. Walking away the waiter came back after a moment with a receipt and pen. Signing the receipt he added another ten dollars to the tip before handing it over to the waiter. "Thank you very much Mr. Kramer…" the waiter said as he left with a smile on his face and a hundred dollars richer. Neal left the table and went outside and flagged a cab and got a ride to the FBI.

* * *

><p>Peter looked up when he saw Neal walk back into the office with a grin on his face. Waving Neal up to his office he leaned back in his chair. "I've decided to give you the rest of the day off and feel free to come in late tomorrow, oh and before you go give me his wallet back he called before you came in furious that you lifted it," Peter said with a smirk. Pulling the wallet out of his pocket Neal handed it over. "Oh can you tell him that he now is favored there any time after his generous tipping on a thousand dollar meal," he said as he stood up. "I'll be sure to let him know now get going before he spots you and has you arrested," Peter said smirking. "I'll see you tomorrow night at my party why don't you come early," Neal said as he left the office and went to his desk to turn his computer off before leaving early for the day.<p>

By the time he got back to his apartment Neal yawned and walked up to his apartment before opening the double doors. He started stripping off his vest and draping it over a chair as he got a canvas and paints ready for his ritual of relaxing. He then went into his closet to change. After he came out of his closet he decided to lie down for a nap. Draping himself over his couch Neal yawned and stretched like a cat before he was comfortable and closed his eyes. An hour later he was awakened to find Kramer's agent's going through his things and leaving his apartment a wreck. Since he was forced off the couch Neal made his way downstairs where Diana and Jones were doing a much neater job searching the rooms Neal had access to while Kramer stood aside with Peter waiting for something to come up from the search. Two hours later the agents gave up after finding nothing worth calling Neal on as being stolen or illegal.

"Keep playing your games Neal but you will slip up again and this time I'll be the one to catch you; this isn't over not by a long shot," Kramer said quietly to Neal before leaving with his agents. Diana and Jones gave a nod to Neal and left. June looked around and sighed "At least they were neat, I don't know what I would have done if they had broken something that was Byron's," she said giving Neal a small smile as she went to check the other rooms. Peter hung back "I'm sure his men weren't as gentle with your apartment, I'll help you clean up," he offered as he and Neal went up to Neal's apartment. Looking around the disaster zone that was Neal's room Peter noticed that it was worse than the motel room he first tried to leave Neal in the day he was released from prison.

Walking through the mess Neal grabbed a note pad from the table and quickly wrote a message. "_Do you think they planted a bug?" _Peter looked around at the disarray before turning back to Neal and nodded. Neal looked around seeing the thousands of places that could hide a bug. Putting the notepad down he walked over and began to pick up the books scattered on the floor and started to put them away. Crouching down beside Neal Peter put his hand on Neal's. "Any particular way you have these organized?" he asked changing the subject in case there as a bug listening to them. "No… not really," he said as he started to shelve the books in his hand. By the time they finished with the books Neal sighed and turned around to look at the rest of the mess. "He's determined to get you arrested again…do you have any idea why when I asked him he said nothing to me about it," Peter said as he sat down on the floor and leaned against a wall.

"He wants me to work in D.C. with him to get his percent numbers up, but it all rests on him arresting me again… and as long as I keep my nose clean for the next two months and two weeks I'm a free man," Neal said as he walked over and shut his apartment door and made sure it was locked for privacy before walking back over and straddling Peter's lap. "He can still arrest you but only if he proves you took it," Peter remarked as he tried to ignore where Neal's hands were going. "Good thing I didn't take it then, because then it would mean I couldn't be with you anymore," Neal remarked with a smirk as he closed the gap and kissed Peter. In a flurry of kisses Neal found himself pinned to the floor with Peter's hand moving up his chest and into his hair. "Peter… I don't want rug burn again," Neal mumbled as he tried to ignore the pleasure center of his brain that had begun to take over. Peter smirked. "Deal with it," he remarked as bit the younger man on the neck on his weak point.

Mewling at the feeling Neal turned his head to the side and turned his head away. Before he could even enjoy anything his phone began to ring. Forcing himself off the floor he struggled to reach for it on the coffee table. After grabbing it he answered. "Hello… Diana, yeah he's still here," Neal said as he managed to pry Peter off his neck as he handed his phone over. While Peter talked on the phone Neal picked a few things off the floor and continued to put them away. When he was sure he wouldn't trip on anything he went into his closet and quickly cleaned up his suits and sighed that most of them were wrinkled beyond wearing the next day. Deciding on taking a relaxing shower Neal made his way into his bathroom and stripped out of his clothes and turned the water on hot before going under the hot spray with a sigh.

* * *

><p>When the hot water was gone Neal got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and quickly dried his hair so it was still damp; walking back out he saw Peter still on the phone. Peter turned around to see Neal in nothing but a towel as he walked over to his bed and stood by it and motioned for Peter to come over. "Uh I've got to go I'll talk to you tomorrow, thanks for the update Diana and I'll remember my phone next time," Peter said as he hung up Neal's phone and dropped it on the table as he grabbed Neal and threw him on the bed making him bounce a bit. "Is this an early birthday gift; for yourself just you and me?" the agent asked as he climbed over Neal and kissed him before pulling away.<p>

"Well in three hours it will be my birthday so yeah it is…" Neal remarked as he worked his magic on Peter's clothes and removed them. Looking at the scar on Peter's chest where he had been shot the ex con freeze for a moment and stared at the scar before running his fingers over it. "Don't you dare blame yourself; I would get myself shot a thousand times to protect you," Peter said taking Neal's hand in his and lacing their fingers together. "Because I love you," Peter added reading Neal's face and answering the question on the tip of his tongue. Neal blushed so deeply it crept down his neck and as far up as his ears. "I love you too," he whispered as he pulled the other man so close they would both be bruised in the morning as they kissed again with more passion as if it were their last night together.

When they finally finished making love Peter held the sleeping ex con in his arms. Looking at the clock he noticed it was twenty after midnight. "Happy birthday Neal," he whispered kissing Neal's temple as he started to get out of Neal's bed quietly and dressed. Leaving a note for Neal on the table to take the day off Peter left June's quietly and returned home to sleep before work.

Neal woke late the next morning around nine and sighed as he stretched out a few times before relaxing in his bed. Getting out of bed Neal stretched his arms over his head. "Very nice Neal…" a voice said making Neal jump and grab a pillow to cover up his lower half. "Alex jeez you scared the hell out of me," Neal said a blush rushing over his body. "Oh come on Neal it's nothing I haven't seen before," she said as she got up from where she was sitting. "Mozzie called me said you were having FBI trouble from D.C. so want to fill me in?" Alex asked as she watched Neal grab another pillow and cover his backside as he scooted past his friend to get dressed. Going into his closet Neal came back out in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and a pair of tennis sneakers.

Leading the fence downstairs Neal sat down on the front steps with Alex as she carried a dark green gift bag with her. "I didn't want to talk in there, my room might have been bugged…but you're right I am having trouble with the FBI," Neal said as he leaned back and sighed. "Well this should help you feel better," Alex said as she handed the bag over and smiled. Neal smiled and reached into the bag and pulled out a book and looked at the cover and began to laugh. "A guy's guide to pleasing their boyfriend," he read with a smile. "Thanks Alex, I'll be sure to read it," Neal said as he put the book back in the bag.

"Now back track a minute, you mentioned bugs before in your apartment, and yet last night you had sex….aren't you worried you were overheard?" Alex asked seeing her friend blush again. "Yeah…it just kind of happened, we started looking for bugs but then I kind of wanted to have fun," Neal admitted. Alex rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well I won't keep you, today is your day to enjoy, besides I'll be back tonight," she said before kissing Neal's cheek and leaving. Getting up from the steps Neal went inside and finished cleaning up his apartment before curling up with his new book.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long long wait things are getting good in the story please enjoy, want to thank my fans for reading and the sooner you review the sooner chapter 5 can come out also another review game.  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

Neal dropped his new book on his coffee table when there was a knock on his door. Opening his door Neal smiled "Hey June what brings you here?" he asked with a knowing smile. "Oh you know, now come on everyone is already here waiting," June said as she led Neal downstairs to the living room. "Happy birthday Neal," Everyone said as he walked into the room. "Thanks, I have to say this is going to be the best birthday in a long time because all my friends are here," Neal said with a smile. Elizabeth smiled and put her arm around Neal and showed him all the food that she had gotten for the party. "Elizabeth this is amazing you really outdid yourself this time," he complemented. As the party got into full swing Neal soaked up the love and friendship around him.

After an hour of food and drinks Diana walked up to Neal and handed him an envelope. Opening the envelope he smiled. "A membership to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, this is a great gift thank you and as soon as my anklet comes off I'm going to spend all day there," Neal said as he put the envelope on the table beside him. Jones handed his gift over. "But these are all sold out how did you get your hands on these?" Neal asked looking at the tickets in his hands to an art show he was dying to see but all six hundred tickets to the exhibit had been sold out. "I know a guy who buys tickets to these then gives them to those who can't afford them and I paid him some good money for those," Jones said with a chuckle.

Opening Mozzie's gift Neal smiled at the first edition book on French art from the eighteenth century. Neal flipped through the book and saw a few of his favorite paintings. After Elizabeth's gifts of new paints and brushes and June's gift of an original press jazz record; Neal looked over at Peter. "Here… I hope you like it," Peter said softly. Peeling the wrapping paper away Neal looked at the gift and then at Peter with a quizzical look on his face. "A traveler's guide to Ireland what's this for Peter?" Neal asked. "Turn to the bookmarked page," Peter said as Neal turned the page and opened the folded sheet of paper showing driving directions from the Dublin airport and plane tickets. "Two open ended first class plane tickets to Dublin and driving directions to three-twenty-two Aberdeen Street Reaghstown, Ardee in Louth," Neal read still confused then it finally dawned on him after a few minutes when he saw Peter and Mozzie exchange a glance.

"Wait… you… you mean…but how did you know where to look I never talked about them ever," Neal said in shock leaving the others just as clueless. Peter chuckled. "I had a little help from Mozzie," he said. Neal turned to his cohort in crimes. "I've been in contact with her for years since we met, I've been keeping her up to date on you for a while," Mozzie remarked pushing his glasses up a bit. Elizabeth sat beside Neal and looked at her husband. "Do you three want to clue the rest of us in?" she asked. Neal broke out into a grin. "Peter bought me plane tickets so I can go see my family; I haven't seen them since I ran away from home when I was eighteen," Neal said keeping the guide book close like it was a rare artifact.

Elizabeth smiled at the smile on Neal's face. After the group dispersed Peter helped Neal bring his gifts upstairs to his apartment. "Neal… now that we have some time alone; can we talk about something?" Peter asked as he put the gifts on the kitchen table. Moving over to the couch Neal sat down and pulled his leg up a bit to get comfortable. "I wanted to talk to you about a couple things actually, first of all that check Adler sent you I've been holding onto it for a while now. What are you planning on doing with it?" Peter asked as he sat down on the couch beside Neal and let Neal put his feet up on his lap. "I want to keep some of it, the rest I'm going to donate the rest of it to schools with art programs," he said still holding onto the travel's guide.

Peter smiled. "I should have known you would choose to do something with art. But what about the money you're keeping what would you do with it?" he asked rubbing Neal's feet a bit. "I've got some money from less than perfect past…I've already used that to buy a co-op house in Cobble Hill, it's great, I'm waiting to move in though just to make sure that I'm going to be free," Neal said giving a small sigh. "Neal everything is going to be fine we'll get through this… now about my other news El and I have been seeing a marriage counselor…and we've been talking about it and we've decided after some long talks over the last couple weeks that we're going to get a divorce," Peter said looking at his lover. "Before you even think it, it's not because of you… well not all about you," Peter remarked. "Well what part of me is making you choose to leave your wife?" Neal asked as he felt his heart beat a little faster. "All of you actually, Neal when you're free from working for the FBI I want to…" Peter stopped as the ex con put his hand over the agent's mouth stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Before you even finish this sentence I need to know if you really want to endure the stigmas of not only being with me but leaving your perfect life and amazing wife for someone who is a constant pain and is always getting into trouble or putting your career in danger, are you sure this is what you really want?" Neal asked carefully. "Peter… if you're serious about asking me this question then I want you to wait and the second I'm free you can ask me… this will give you time to think and see if you really want this," Neal said softly as he moved his hand away. "I want you to take these last two months and just think it over," Neal added as he pulled away. "I can wait less than two months," Peter remarked. "I should get going then, oh you'll have to take a cab into the office for the next week I do as well Elizabeth is taking my car for the week," Peter said as he got off the couch and left Neal's apartment.

* * *

><p>Neal walked into the office a week later and saw the man he was looking for sitting in Peter's office. Ignoring the hello from Diana Neal brushed by her and walked into Peter's office and looked across the desk at Kramer who was acting like he owned the place. Kramer broke into a smile that caught Neal off guard for a moment. "I bet your wondering where Peter is, by now he's keeping an eye on my agents as they search his home from top to bottom looking for that diamond you stole," the older agent said as he leaned forward keeping his eyes locked on Neal waiting for him to react.<p>

"I hate to break it to you but I never stole the Hope diamond and I have no idea where it is," Neal said with a smile. "Oh before I forget… I've been having a bit of a bug problem but don't worry I've taken care of it," he added pulling out a few smashed visual bugs and a couple audio bugs from his pocket and dumping them on the table in front of the agent. Kramer was seething on the inside as he kept his calm mask up. "You're playing with fire Neal and you're about to get very burned, I will find out what happened to that diamond and you will be going to D.C. with me," Kramer said as Neal smiled even more. "I doubt it; but it's a nice offer," he replied before leaving the office and going to his desk.

As he reaches his desk Neal heard his cell phone go off. Looking at the caller ID he saw it was Peter's number. "Hey Peter are they done at your house…" "Neal, shut up and listen Kramer's men almost left but we hit a snag, Satchmo unburied the necklace and Kramer's men have it," Peter said before adding "Neal go get" Peter stopped when he heard the other end go dead. Frantic Neal felt his heart race as he took a calming breath he looked at his desk and felt a wave of relief that he brought the travel book Peter gave him with him to read. The tickets were still shoved in the back pocket. Pulling one ticket out Neal slipped it under his sketch book to hide it and grabbed his guide. "Hey I'm going to go have coffee; do you want me to bring anything back?" he asked Diana as she walked by. When she shook her head no he grabbed his hat and a small pair of scissors that he hid in his pocket he darted out to catch the elevator. Once inside the small box with a few other agents he kept his breathing calm until he reached the lobby.

Getting out of the confining box Neal kept his head up and walked out of the building and waited until he was out of range before hailing a cab and climbed in. "St. Patrick's Cathedral on fifth and step on it," he said as he pulled out the scissors and slipped the blades around the hard plastic band swallowed hard as he cut the band and removed the anklet and slipped it between the seat cushions. "Actually I'll get out at the next block," Neal said as the cab pulled up to the curb, paying for the short trip Neal blended in with the business class of the city and headed north up Broadway until he was sure the other cab was far enough away for him to flag another.

Flagging down another cab Neal gave the cathedral's address and sat back. When he arrived he paid the driver and got out and pulled his phone out and texted Peter his location and went inside and found the church was empty. Taking a seat in the middle of the church Neal waited and began to tap his foot on the marble floor as he waited. When Peter arrived he slipped into the pew beside Neal "How long have you been waiting?" Peter asked softly. "Not very long… I should go though it's only a matter of time before the FBI finds me," the ex con said letting out a small sigh as he got up from the pew and made his way toward the side door. "Wait Neal…if you're going where I think you're going you're going to need this," he said pulling a passport out of his pocket. Neal took the passport and looked at it and saw his face from a picture Mozzie took as a base for fake passports. "Derrick Parker, it is one the FBI doesn't know," Neal said as he pocketed the passport and walked through the doors into the entrance way.

Following behind Neal, Peter grabbed his arm and stopped him and pulled him back and into a kiss that made Neal feel lightheaded. When they pulled apart Neal backed away and pushed at the heavy wood door and held it open before looking back. "I love you and I'm not running away from you just the FBI," Neal said as he tossed Peter his cell phone and disappeared out the door.

* * *

><p>Moments later the doors in front of Peter opened. Kramer stood there looking at the agent. "Where the hell is he Peter?" Kramer asked puffing himself like the alpha male. "I don't know when I got here all I found was his phone on the pew, he texted me to meet him here and when I got here he was gone," Peter lied as he stood his ground. "Here's an even better question, how did he find out that my men found the necklace?" the older agent asked as he watched Peter for any signs of deception. Peter stood there for a moment "I called him and told him we needed to talk but I didn't mention the necklace. He must have realized he was caught and he ran away. I'll find him and get him back here," Peter said as he started to walk past Kramer and down the first set of stairs to 50th street. "Actually Peter… you won't be, as of ten-thirty last night you are no longer Neal's handler. I am now his handler and once he's arrested he's coming back to D.C. with me. You have been deemed un-reliable as his handler. Just be glad you weren't fired for your lax control over him," Kramer said as he turned to his men and began to bark orders to start bringing the police in to search for Neal.<p>

Peter stood there and held Neal's phone tightly in his hand. _Neal I hope you've made it to the airport._ Peter thought as he sat down on the steps and watched the cars go by. Keeping the cellphone close he waited until the shock of being replaced as Neal's handler wore off. Getting up from the steps he got into his car and drove to the FBI to try and give Neal some time to get away. When he got to the office he looked at Jones and Diana and nodded at them to follow him. As soon as they were alone Peter looked at his agents. "I am no longer Neal's handler which means he's in trouble. Now before I even ask you to do anything you can leave right now and I won't be offended," Peter said as he looked at his agents.

Diana and Jones looked at each other before they looked at Peter. "We're staying, besides Neal doesn't deserve to be sent to D.C.," Diana said as she closed the door. "What do you want us to do?" Jones asked. "I need you two out with the others if any of them start to piece anything that looks like it could be Neal's location I need to know," he said walking out of his office and made his way to Neal's desk and found the sketch pad and the other plane ticket. Grabbing the book Peter slipped the plane ticket inside and went back to his office and sat down. Thinking back to last words with Neal Peter sighed softly and gave a small smirk at the kiss.

* * *

><p>Neal arrived at the airport and kept his head down as he made his way to the information desk to find out where the plane to Ireland was. Then he made his way through the terminal and the checkpoints afterwards Neal let out a sigh of relief that he managed to make it through every checkpoint unnoticed. After checking in at the counter and having his passport checked he was able to board. Once the plane had been fully boarded and the rules gone over Neal sighed as the plane took off. Relaxing back into the first class seat Neal rested his arms on the seat. As the plane rose higher into the sky he looked out the window and watched as his home vanished behind him. Sighing softly the ex con looked down and noticed a tungsten ring engraved with circular Celtic knots on his left ring finger. <em>He must have slipped this on when he kissed me, I guess now I have to give him an answer…if I ever get back to him.<em> Neal thought as he brushed his thumb against the ring and turned it a few times as he looked at it.

After a twelve hour flight in the comfort of first class with very little sleep Neal walked into the airport and made his way to customs and let them look at his passport before they let him into the country. Catching sight of a clock he noticed it was ten minutes after one in the morning. _I should get out of the city, Interpol could be on the look for me,_ he thought as he went to the taxis and managed to find one after ten minutes of waiting. Giving the driver his mother's address Neal got into the back seat and fought sleep off for the little over fifty minutes he spent in the back seat. When the cab pulled up in front of the two story brick house Neal was shocked to find lights on in the house and his mother waiting on the front steps for him.

Before he could even pull out his wallet his mother was at the door of the cab handing the driver a few bills. "Come on Neal, Shawn offered to give up his room for the night so you could get a good night sleep," Shannon said as she led Neal inside. "How did you know I was coming?" Neal asked trying to stifle a yawn. "Your friend Mozzie called right after you left New York he wanted to make sure we knew you were coming. He also said the FBI is looking everywhere for you, what did you do to make them hunt you down again?" Shannon asked led her son up the stairs to her other son's room.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you more in the morning," Neal mumbled as he went into his brother's room and dropped onto the bed and kicked his shoes off. "Get some sleep honey, and don't worry sleep in as late as you want," she said with a smile. "Thanks mom," Neal mumbled into the comforter as he struggled to get his jacket and tie off. Shannon tied her hair up as she made her way downstairs and grabbed the kitchen phone and dialed a phone number and let it ring a few times.

Peter heard the phone that Mozzie left on the coffee table. "Hello, no this is Peter. Mozzie went to find some more wine or a store that's open still," he said leaning back on the couch. "Oh hello Peter this is Shannon Neal's mother, I just wanted to call and let you all know he made it though he just passed out in Shawn's bed," she said walking out to the patio area and sat on one of the chairs. Peter groaned and put his head in his hand. "I should tell you then he's going to have severe nightmares without his sleeping pills, Neal is still traumatized about my being shot. You just need to calm him down when he panics; Mozzie is express shipping his pills to you so he can have them," Peter said wishing he was there to take care of Neal.

Shannon sighed softly. "I'll keep a close eye on him I just hope that the jet lag will be as good as any sleeping pills, oh Peter…please have Mozzie keep us updated I'm sure Neal doesn't want to be on the run for the rest of his life, well I should go it's late here, but do call any time," Shannon said before hanging up and putting the phone back inside. Heading through the house she checked on her older son and shut the lights off on the first floor before going back upstairs and checking on her grandsons before going to bed.

* * *

><p>Shawn woke the next morning on the living room couch and groaned as he rolled over and got up from the couch and went to his room to get his uniform for work. Walking into his room he found his younger brother asleep and breathing softly. Slipping to his closet he grabbed his uniform and walked to the bathroom to change before checking on his sons who were playing in their room. "Hey guys can you keep in down you uncle is sleeping still and he needs his rest," Shawn said as he hugged his boys and left for work. Curious to meet their uncle both boys got up from the floor and ran into their father's room and jumped on the bed waking Neal up from a deep sleep.<p>

"What… who are you?" Neal asked groggily as he tried to wake up. "I'm Patrick… and this is Michael and you're our uncle," Patrick said as he leaned over and looked Neal in the eye. "Come play with us," Michael said tugging on Neal's arm. Neal grabbed a pillow and covered his head to drown out the noise the boys were making. After a few minutes Neal gave up trying to sleep and got out of bed and let the boys drag him downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. "I see the boys found you out, did you at least get any sleep honey?" Shannon asked as she put a cup of coffee in front of Neal.

Neal smiled and ran his fingers through his hair and ignored his wrinkled shirt and pants. "I got a few hours at least, if I get tired later I'll take a nap, right now I need some coffee and I'll be fine," Neal remarked as he watched his nephews stare at him. Once they got their cereal and left Neal put his head down on the table and sighed loudly as he looked at the ring Peter gave him. "When did that happen?" Shannon asked putting a cup of coffee down in front of her youngest son. "Yesterday right before I left, I knew he wanted to ask and I told him to wait until I was free from the FBI because I wanted to give him time to think his choice over and see if he really wanted to leave his wife for me," Neal said as he grabbed the cup in front of him and drank some coffee.

"Well it seems like he made his choice, he told me about your nightmares when I called the number Mozzie gave me, he sounded so worried about you I can tell he really loves you. I've never met him but I can tell when someone is in love. By the way you still owe me an explanation to why you ran away from the FBI, especially when you seem to be marrying an agent," Shannon said as she sipped her coffee. Neal gave a weak smile as he finished his coffee. "I was wrongfully accused of stealing something I never stole. Peter's mentor has it out for me so he can bring me to D.C. and bring his numbers up. Truth is I never stole the necklace it was my former mentor that stole it and sent to me," Neal said as he struggled to hold back a yawn.

Smiling at her son Shannon took the coffee cups off the table and put them in the sink. "Michael left for work already and I'm going to take the boys with me to the store down in Ardee, so why don't you go back upstairs and get some more sleep while we're gone," she said with a smile. Neal nodded and quietly got up from the table and slipped upstairs and locked himself in the room before stripping off his remaining clothes and climbing back into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light again.

* * *

><p>Peter woke from a restless night of sleep and looked at the clock and saw a picture of him and Neal at Neal's birthday party. Sighing as he read the numbers on the clock he pushed himself out of bed and got ready for work. Looking at the phone Mozzie left him he pocketed it and headed to work alone. When he got there Peter looked at Neal's desk and found Neal's things had been packed away and shoved in the corner behind the desk. Grabbing the box Peter carried it to his office and put it in the corner behind the book case to keep it safe. "Peter… good to see you back, I see you found that we cleaned Neal's desk for you. He's probably going to want that when I take him D.C. after I find him," Kramer said as he walked into the office.<p>

"You may have been given the role as his handler but once Neal finds out, he's never going to leave a trail so you'll never find him. So I wish you luck because you're going to need it," Peter said as he stared down his mentor like an angry bull. "Be careful Peter you're starting to sound like you want Neal to get away," Kramer said standing near the door. "I do; you treat Neal like he's a bad dog that needs to be punished when he's not a bad guy at all. There are men much worse than him out there and I've met a few of them, now get out of my office," he said as he got up from his chair.

Staying in place Kramer smirked. "You can't protect him all the time with you being in this office and him being somewhere else in the world," he said before leaving the office and going to his temporary office. Peter sighed and put his hand over the phone in his pocket resisting the urge to call Neal. Getting up from his seat he decided to bury himself in his work to forget about his lost love. By lunch he couldn't hold back anymore and pulled out the phone and hit the speed dial and let the phone ring. "Hello Peter…he just woke up again," Shannon said handing the phone over to Neal before he sat at the dinner table.

Going outside so the others could eat in silence Neal closed the back door behind him. "I've been sleeping most of the day the time change and jet lag took a lot out of me, so how mad is Kramer?" he asked leaning against the brick wall. Peter chuckled "There isn't a word to describe how angry he is that you got away, it's only a matter of time before he searches all security footage and finds you, but I'm taking precautions to prevent that for now," Peter said keeping an eye on his door to watch for ease droppers. "Neal… before you hear this from Mozzie you need to know I'm not your handler anymore…Kramer is; so he has every right to bring you to D.C. if he catches you, just keep a low profile for now please, I should get going I still have some work to do," Peter said as he got ready to hang up.

"Wait before you go…about the question that you sort of popped without even saying it…the answer is yes, I will marry you… bet you never expected me to say that when we first met," Neal said with a smile that Peter could even picture. "No… I never thought I would be so impulsive and act on that spark I felt, but now I really have to go I'll talk to you later," Peter said before hanging up. Neal hung up and looked at the ring on his finger for a moment before heading back inside to eat. Putting the phone back on the charger Neal took the plate of food from his mother and pushed the food around with his fork not eating a bite. "I guess I'm not hungry… I'm going to go just lay down some more," Neal said as he got up from the table and walked into the living room and dropped onto the couch and curled up and tried to relax. Raising his hand up he looked at his ring again and felt his heart clench with home sickness. Lying in the dark room he rubbed at his eyes to fight back the tears that were fighting to get out.

* * *

><p>By seven Peter sighed and decided to call it a night and go home, heading to the house he still shared with Elizabeth. When he got home he parked his car and looked at the rearview mirror and noticed a black car parked two cars behind him with the occupant not moving. Getting out of the car Peter went inside and petted Satchmo before dropping onto the couch. Grabbing his briefcase he opened and grabbed the plane ticket and stared at it. Elizabeth walked into the living room. "I saved some dinner for you if you would like it," Elizabeth said as she placed a beer in front her ex-husband.<p>

Lost in his own thoughts Peter looked up when the bottle clicked on the table. "Sorry… what?" he asked looking up from the plane ticket. "I said there is some dinner for you waiting in the fridge, I take it you talked to Neal since you're spacing out and looking at that plane ticket," she said sitting down beside Peter. "Yeah I miss him; he finally gave me an answer, he said he would marry me… I'm just worried that he might not be able to come back here for a very long time," Peter said giving a weak smile. "Don't worry he'll be back as soon as he can," Elizabeth said holding onto Peter's hand to comfort him. "I know… but as soon as he comes back Kramer is taking him to D.C. I can't subject him to that," he said putting the ticket back in his briefcase.

Elizabeth smiled softly "Even if Neal goes to D.C. for a while he could re-earn his freedom as long as he stays out of trouble… oh I see what you mean," she said knowing that Neal always got into trouble somehow. "Kramer is so sure he's going to find Neal but as long as he stays in at that place and doesn't move he should be fine I just hope the heat dies down soon," Peter said softly grabbing the beer and twisting the top off, dropping the little metal disk on the table as he started to guzzle down the beer. "I think if I do go I'll wait until the holidays. I have to make sure the heat will die down so I can go without suspicion, if I go now Kramer will know something's up," Peter said as he finished his beer.

* * *

><p>Three months passed before the search died down temporarily for the Christmas holiday. Peter sighed as he dropped onto couch in his living room. Elizabeth had left for the holidays to see her family and took Satchmo with her. It was a week before Christmas and Peter knew he needed to see Neal. Getting up from the couch he made up his mind to go to Ireland and spend the holiday with Neal. Grabbing a medium suitcase he packed for cool weather and began to plan his trip. <em> I'll need to tell work I'm going to be away until after the new year, that's long enough, now to just make it a surprise for Neal.<em> Peter thought as he looked at the clock and saw it was too late to call. Collapsing onto the king size bed in the master bed room Peter sighed and looked at the ceiling and tried to sleep.

Feeling restless he tossed and turned for a couple hours until he got out of bed and made his way back downstairs and dropped his body onto the couch. Grabbing the remote he started to flip channels until he came across a sports show that recapped the games of the day. After a couple minutes he was bored of the sports news Peter changed the channel to an old movie that Neal had gotten him to watch. Watching the movie Peter sighed and thought about Neal and let himself drift off to sleep.

As Christmas came closer he made his plans with work and on Christmas Eve he boarded the seven p.m. flight to Dublin. Getting some sleep on his flight he wanted to be wide awake when he got to Dublin. With just a carry-on bag Peter hoped Neal would be surprised to see him. After a six hour nonstop flight Peter groaned and disembarked from the plane and walked through the terminal and found a man waiting for him who looked a lot like Neal. "You must be Peter… I'm Shawn, Neal's older brother…we should hurry up everyone was still asleep when I left," Shawn said as he led Peter outside to his Land Rover in the parking lot. "I'm glad you're here, we can't get Neal to shut up about you he talks about you all the time, just so you know our step father bought Neal a car for Christmas so he wouldn't borrow ours anymore, now before you flip out he has a license and citizenship under our stepfather's last name," Shawn said as they left the city.

Peter watched as they pulled up in front of the house where he could see three adults and two children looking at a brand new car. Shawn smirked and parked his car and let Peter get out and let him hide beside the car out of sight. "Hey Neal I picked up your gift from me," Shawn called over as his brother looked up. Curious Neal walked over to car and saw Peter standing by Shawn's car. Freezing Neal stood there for a moment before he ran over and threw his arms around Peter's neck and kissed him before pulling away. "Best gift ever…" he whispered with a smile. "I missed you," Peter said as Neal pulled away and pulled his lover over to his family to introduce him to them.

* * *

><p><strong>0-6 <strong>Kramer gets what he wants and makes Neal work for him <strong>  
><strong>

** 7-10 Neal decides to stay in Ireland under his new Alias  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Chapter I hope you all enjoyed but don't worry it's not the end of the story there will be one final story only if you guys say you want it in reviews it's your reviews that help me keep going. Please enjoy the last chapter and look for the next story Evergreen (that is the working title it may change)Sorry for the delay also I had a lot of work days and some personal issues I had to deal with I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review or something very bad might happen to Neal.  
>Chapter 5<strong>

Peter felt his stomach twist in knots as Neal dragged him over to his family. "Peter this is my mother Shannon and my step-father Michael, you've met my older brother Shawn; these are his boys Patrick and Michael," Neal said keeping Peter's hand in his. "Everyone this is Peter," Neal said beaming that everything seemed to be going well. "Wonderful to meet you Peter…please come inside we were just about to eat after opening gifts," she said as she put her arm around her husband's and pulled him toward the house. "We'll be in soon, I want to show Peter my new car," Neal said as he pulled him toward the new black sports car. As everyone else went inside Neal waited for the front door to slam shut. Shoving the ex con against his new car Peter smirked. Neal grabbed the agent by his shirt and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Peter moved his hands over Neal's body. Pulling away from the kiss Neal enjoyed it for a moment before speaking.

"Save that for later…right now I'm starving," Neal said as tried to move away only to be kept pinned up against the car. "In a minute, I just spent six hours on a nonstop flight to see you so give me three minutes before I have to have a meal with my future in-laws," Peter said with a smile. Neal grinned "Only you can make me miss a meal…" Neal said as he put his arms around Peter's neck. "What's with the name change and the legal documents? Are you planning on staying?" Peter asked pulling away slightly.

Neal tightened his grip and turned on his charm as high as it would go. "I needed them for some things, and what don't you like about the name Neal O'Banion?" he asked. "Nothing's wrong with it…I just prefer Neal Caffrey better, it's more charming and fits you better," he replied as he put his arms around his fiancée. Flushing lightly the ex con slid away from Peter. "Oh just so you know everyone else is going to church later in Dublin so we have the house to ourselves," Neal remarked with a smirk.

When they got inside the boys ran up and grabbed Neal's hands and dragged him away to the dining room table and tried to sit next to him in the only open chair. Shawn sighed "That's it I told you two no fighting… so you're grounded meaning no church and no parade," he said putting his foot down. Both boys immediately stopped and began begging their father to let them go. Taking pity on his nephews Neal looked at his brother. "It's Christmas Shawn just let them go…they've been good," Neal said as Peter slipped into the seat next to him. Once everyone was seated and served. After saying grace everyone began to eat. When breakfast was over Shawn looked at his sons and agreed they could go to Dublin.

As soon as everyone was dressed and gone Neal finished waving and shut the front door and turned around and saw Peter standing there watching him. "Peter… before we go crazy can we talk about going back to New York," Neal asked as he walked into the living room and began to clean up the wrapping paper and the piles of toys. Peter dropped onto the couch and watched Neal while he cleaned. "Kramer is determined to find you and he's looking everywhere. Come here for a minute," he said as Neal climbed onto the couch and into Peter's arms. "Right now it's not safe to risk you coming back, after I go back I'll see how serious the search is… but I do want you back," he said holding the ex con close.

"How long are you here for?" Neal asked curling up in Peter's arms. "Eight days, I would stay longer but people back home would get suspicious," he said rubbing Neal's back. Sitting up Neal smirked and crawled onto Peter's lap and straddled it. "We should make every moment count then especially since the boys will not like you stealing me away from them," he remarked and leaned in and caught the other man in a kiss. Smirking into the kiss Peter pulled Neal as close as physically possible. Neal let out a soft moan before breaking the kiss.

Neal let out an unmanly squeal when Peter pulled him even closer with more strength. Breaking away from the kiss Neal felt like he was drowning without air. Trying to catch his breath he put his forehead against Peter's. "We should… go upstairs," Neal remarked as he moved off Peter's lap and pulled him out of the living room and up to the second floor to the guest room.

Neal locked the door and slid a chair under the handle. "I never should have taught a ten and eight year old how to pick a lock…they never give me any peace," he remarked. "I won't make that mistake with our kids…" Neal remarked before he realized what he said. Peter looked at the younger man with a smile. "We're not even married yet and you're already talking about kids," Peter said with a smirk. Neal smiled "What can I say I always think ten moves ahead," Neal remarked as he moved over to the bed and sat down and pulled his lover on top of him.

* * *

><p>Peter panted as he held Neal's body against his. "Your family should be home soon we should shower and get dressed," he mumbled kissing Neal's shoulder. "I don't want to… I love lying in bed with you," Neal remarked as he snuggled against Peter's shoulder. "I know but we should at least look decent when the others get here," Peter said pulling the younger man into a kiss. Breaking away Neal sighed softly and sat up "You're right… I'll take a shower first," Neal said leaving and taking a quick shower. Returning to the room in just a towel Neal smiled at the older man resting in his bed.<p>

Getting out of the bed Peter went into the bathroom with a change of clothes, when he was done and dressed he heard voices downstairs. When he got there he found Neal in the kitchen with his mother making lunch from the leftovers of the Christmas dinner the night before. Grabbing a couple beers Shawn handed one over to Peter. "Neal tells me you're a beer man… good I can't stand wine myself, too bad you're not a woman I would marry you," Shawn joked as he led Peter into the living room where Michael and the boys were sitting watching a cricket match. Neal walked over juggling a pair identical spiced beef sandwiches for his nephews and two on one plate for him and Peter. "Just try it you'll love it," he said as he took his sandwich and curled up beside Peter on the couch.

Once lunch was over Neal grabbed a notepad and began to write down some things. As the rest of the family went to other rooms Peter pulled Neal into his arms and held his as he wrote some notes down. "What are you writing?" Neal titled his head back and smiled "Notes on what I want for our wedding, I want something simple for the wedding but the bachelor party is going to be insane, something so big it could shut a place down," Neal remarked. Peter knew that with Neal's skills he could pull something that big off. "Only you would plan a party to be that big," Peter remarked keeping Neal close to him. "Oh you know it, and you know what I'm sure Elizabeth would love to work on it for us," he said softly as he put the notebook on the coffee table. "Come on let's go enjoy your time here before you go home," Neal said as he pulled Peter off the couch and dragged him outside to show him around town.

* * *

><p>As Peter's vacation came to a close Neal spent every waking moment with him and took him everywhere. "So what time is your flight tomorrow?" Neal asked as he lay on the couch with Peter. "Eight –forty, and I have to be there early to check in, you will drop me off won't you?" Peter asked as he opened his eyes and saw Neal looking away. "I know you don't want me to go but I have to go or someone will get suspicious…" he said turning Neal so he was looking at him. "I know but I don't want you to go is all I'll miss you too much," he said softly with a sigh as he stayed close to Peter. When it got late Neal slowly got up from the couch as the boys came down and asked him to read to them. Excusing himself Neal went up to the boys room to read to them.<p>

Heading upstairs Peter found Neal reading, leaning against the door frame he listened to the story and watched Neal. As the boys fell asleep Neal tucked them in and smiled. "You'd make a great parent, you know…" Peter said putting his arm around Neal and leading him into the guest room. Getting to sleep early Neal stayed awake for a few hours before drifting off to sleep finally. When the sun rose the next morning Neal pushed his hair out of his eyes and got out of bed and dressed in an empty room. Heading to the kitchen he found Peter and his brother in a discussion about Neal. "I thought we were supposed to get going?" Neal asked dangling his keys and shaking them a bit. With a nod Peter got up from the table and followed Neal outside to his car.

Staying quite for the drive to the airport Neal pulled up to the terminal and looked down. "I'll call you when I land; I promise you'll be coming home before the summer I promise…" Peter said as he took Neal's hand in his and brushed his fingers over the engagement ring. "I'll see you soon Neal," he said softly pulling Neal into a quick kiss before getting out to catching his plane.

Neal sighed as he drove home and parked behind his mother's car in the driveway. Heading inside he made his way upstairs and crawled back into bed. He just wanted to sleep until Peter called him and told him to come home. Laying there he forced himself back to sleep and slept the day away, when he woke his phone was humming alerting him of a text. Opening his new phone he smiled at the text that Peter had landed safely and was heading home to pack so he could move out of Elizabeth's home and into the one Neal bought. Sending a text back to get the keys from Mozzie, Neal dragged himself out of bed before realizing he didn't want to face his family and dropped back onto the comfortable bed and looked at the framed photo of him and Peter on New Year's Eve with their nephews. _ I miss him already but I shouldn't be here for too much longer. _Neal thought as he put his phone on the nightstand and watched it.

* * *

><p>Disembarking from the plane Peter walked into the airport and saw Kramer standing there waiting for him. "Petey there you are… I heard you were coming home, how was your trip? You went to England right?" Kramer asked knowing already where Peter had been. Standing there the agent gave a fake smile. "I loved it… just needed to get away from New York for a while… how's the search for Neal going?" Peter asked truly interested. Kramer smiled and walked closer to his friend "Oh don't worry about that now, in fact it's only a matter of time before he's working for me. I've got a good idea where he's not; taking into account countries he's been to in the past we can be sure he won't go back. Take out the countries with no art museums and anything to steal that narrows it down, with his high standards there's a good chance he's either in Europe or Asia… but my guess is somewhere in western Europe. He probably knows we would look near the big cities he's going to stick to the small towns or villages and try to blend in," Kramer said almost sounding like he knew where Neal was.<p>

"I don't know where Neal is but he's smart and he'll lay low for as long as you pursue him," Peter remarked as he walked away from his former mentor and kept his bag close. Kramer pulled his phone out and called his agents. "Reroute all our searches to Ireland, contact Interpol and have them keep an eye out for him or anyone matching his description," he ordered before hanging up._ It's only a matter of time before he's mine…_ he thought before following after Peter. Catching up to the agent he walked beside him. "I came here for another reason to bring you to the office as Neal's former handler you have to sign some paperwork to fully give me control over him also I need your personal notes on him," Kramer said as Peter froze and turned to him.

Standing there Peter knew he couldn't fight orders from D.C. but that wouldn't stop him from trying. "No…I still have time to appeal this, Neal ran because he was afraid of being taken away from his home," Peter said when he realized that his time was getting short. "It's too late, he might not be mine at the moment physically but on paper he belongs to me, so appeal all you want but you won't win this. Yes you have a good work record of arrests but your personal relationship is the reason I was able to get the D.C. brass and the probation office to sign Caffrey over to me," Kramer said as he led Peter out to the waiting car and got in beside him. Driving to the office Peter and Kramer went upstairs and into Peter's office.

Putting his travel bag down Peter sighed as he was called into Hughes' office. Looking around Kramer walked over to where the bag was and glanced inside and saw the burn phone. Grabbing it he looked at the text messages and smirked at the fact that he had more proof that Neal and Peter were in contact. Checking for the phone's number Kramer wrote it down on a sheet of paper before putting the phone back and putting the paper in his pocket. Peter returned to his office and looked at his mentor. "I'm going home to rest, I'll be back to work tomorrow," he said as he grabbed his bag and left.

* * *

><p>As Peter got to work the next day he walked into his office and checked his burn phone for a message from Neal and sent him one back telling him good morning. Both were unaware about who was monitoring their conversation. Watching the texts between the lovers Kramer smirked as he started to keep notes. Grabbing the folder on his desk he walked out to Peter's office and dropped the folder in front of him. "Sign it…I'm asking for the last time before I go over your head Petey…"Kramer said as he stood there. Looking up the agent took in a deep breath before he grabbed a pen off his desk and flipped to the end of the paperwork and signed it before handing the papers over. "Well congratulations you're Neal's handler, now all you have to do is find him," Peter remarked as he looked over his copy of a new case.<p>

"I'll start looking then maybe I'll even start in Ireland," Kramer remarked with a smirk as he left the office. Peter looked up and watched as his mentor walked off. Pulling his phone out he stopped and gave a small chuckle. _He only guessed Ireland because that's where I just came from on vacation… he doesn't know where Neal is for real,_ Peter thought as he gripped his phone tightly in his hand and sent another message to Neal 'hug the boys for me' Peter sent as he put the burn phone down a second later it buzzed and smiled at the text he received. 'Love you, boys say they miss you, I do also' Neal sent back. Peter read the text and smiled.

Kramer snapped his phone shut and smirked. Doing a few searches on the internet he pulled out the cloned cellphone and sent a short text message pretending to be Peter. 'Kramer's leaving you can come home, there is a red eye to New York leaving in an hour your time so please hurry I miss you,' closing the phone the older agent left his office and went back to Peter's. "Well its official I am leaving for a while, I've been just called back to D.C. I will miss working with you," Kramer said holding his hand out to shake Peter's hand. Sitting there for a moment Peter stood up and shook Kramer's hand. "Yes… I will miss working with you also," Peter lied and sat down as Kramer left.

Pulling his phone out the D.C. agent called his tech agent. "Deactivate his phone now; I'm heading to the airport to wait for him… I'll be in D.C. after ten tonight," he said as he left the office and made his way to the airport. When he arrived and found out what gate he needed to wait at he made his way to the seats and made himself comfortable as he got ready to wait.

* * *

><p>Neal rushed up to his room after he received the text and began to pack up his bag, packing most of his clothes and the few framed pictures he had on the nightstand. When he was done he went downstairs to the kitchen where his mother was waiting. "I'll have Mozzie set up everything to get my car sent to New York. You'll have to hug the boys for me tonight I'll miss them," Neal said as he grabbed his note pad with plans for his and Peter's wedding before he stuffed it into his bag.<p>

After getting a ride to the airport from his mother Neal managed to get a ticket on the red eye to New York. Once he boarded the plane Neal nervously chewed on his bottom lip as he took his seat near the window. Relaxing back in the semi uncomfortable seat of business class he wished he could be in first class. Eleven hours later Neal got up from his seat and stretched working the kinks out of his back.

Walking down the tunnel with the other passengers Neal reached the terminal and looked around hoping to spot Peter in the waiting crowd. Moving over to let a couple older ladies by he didn't notice the increasing number of eyes on him as he walked forward until he spotted the one man he didn't want to see. "Hello Neal, welcome home," Kramer said with a smirk. Neal backed away slowly so as not to draw any attention to himself anymore as he glanced around like a startled rabbit noticing that he was being advanced on by four other men before he backed into a particularly large agent who grabbed his arms and held him in place. People moved out of the way as Neal was pushed against the wall and patted down and handcuffed, the metal rings bit into his skin hard.

Grabbing Neal's bag Kramer motioned for the others to follow him to the closest TSA holding room. Leaving the older agent and ex con alone the other agents went into the terminal to wait. Neal stood there and watched Kramer as he put a folder down on the table beside Neal's bag. "It's been a while Neal… almost four months…" he remarked as he opened the bag and found the two framed photos of Peter and Neal with their nephews and the other of two photos together an old one of Shawn and Neal as kids beside a recent photo of them together. "Cute kids…I take it these are what…your nephews? "Kramer remarked as he put the framed photos on the table. "How did you know where to find me?" Neal asked as he watched the agent sit down and go through his things.

Kramer didn't answer as he continued to pick through Neal's belongings until he came to the note pad covered with notes. "Peter told me… after he signed the paperwork to give me full power over you and his personal notes on you," the agent said flipping the folder open and pushing it to the edge so Neal could see the signature. Edging closer to the table Neal stood there and stared at the signature before shaking his head. "He never signed that… that's a fake," Neal said his voice cracking slightly. "Well if he didn't then why do I have his phone also…I took the liberty of reading some of the texts while I waited for you I especially like the last one you sent him, about the boys missing him," Kramer said putting the phone out where Neal could see.

Neal began to shake as he moved back into the corner and uncomfortably slid down the wall far enough so he could push his hands under his backside and steps over them so he was no longer dislocating them. Curling his head into his knees he held his legs tightly and tried to hold himself together. "He wouldn't… he loves me…" he mumbled trying not to think of Peter betraying him and leaving him like Kate had. "He came to me earlier today and told me everything… how he helped you escape, his proposal and where you went… he saved his own skin when he realized you were too much of a risk to have around, and like a good friend I offered to keep his secret so he could keep his job which he really loves," Kramer said as he got up from the table and walked over to Neal and hoisted him roughly to his feet. "We have a plane to catch so let's go," he said as he repacked Neal's things and shoved the bag into his hands and took the folder. Walking Neal out of the room he let the other agents flank the ex con and walk him to another part of the terminal where a private jet was waiting to take them to D.C.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived in D.C. Neal had closed himself off from the others and clung to his bag like a small child being moved from his home. When they got to a small town house Kramer got out of the car and dragged the still cuffed ex con inside. "This is my home… and you will be staying here so I can keep an eye on you. When I am not here you will be in your room upstairs… after work you will stay in your room all night. You're stipend is now only a hundred dollars, and with that you must buy your own food and clothing. When you speak to me you will refer to me as sir. Do you understand Caffrey?" Kramer asked.<p>

"Yes sir…" Neal said in a defeated tone as he lowered his head a bit resigning himself to his fate. "Good, you're room is upstairs the last door at the end of the hall. So you should go up there and get settled I'll call you when your new tracking device arrives," Kramer said as he unlocked the cuffs and removed them Neal slowly walked up the stairs and found his new room without any trouble. It was small; a single bed in the corner and a worn table and chair against the wall along with a single dresser with a lamp on it was the only furniture in the room. Neal took two steps into the room and made it to the desk and another two to the bed. Dropping onto the bed that felt harder than cement Neal took pleasure in the only gem in the room…a window facing the street which was by his bed allowing him to see the world around him move.

Getting up from the bed Neal put up the clothes he had in the small closet and the two framed pictures on the dresser next to the lamp. Just as he neared the end of his unpacking the door opened and the older agent walked in with another man which Neal deduced was the marshal with his new tracking device as he walked over. As Neal was about to raise his leg up to accept it Kramer smirked. "No we've decided to forgo the anklet Neal, we've got something new for you and its more stylish I hear hold out your left wrist," he ordered. Putting his leg down Neal raised his hand out as the marshal snapped a silver colored chunky metal bracelet on. The instant it was locked Neal swallowed hard; it was heavier than both his former anklets combined and he knew it would take a bolt cutter to remove it from his person.

Kramer led the marshal out before returning to find Neal studying his new jewelry. "You're not going to slip out of your tracker this time, its hardened steel and tungsten shell surrounds the GPS tracker that keeps track of you down to the square foot. Before you ask your range is much smaller here in D.C. Peter gave you too much freedom so when you aren't working and are here in this room you're range is no more than fifty feet from my front stoop… and this is your one and only warning if you try to do anything I don't like and your ass is back in jail and you will never breathe fresh air again," Kramer said as he started to leave the room.

Neal silently nodded and waited until the agent was gone before dropping onto the rock hard bed. Reaching under his pillow he pulled out his phone and held it as he noticed his engagement ring. Dropping his phone on the bed he pulled the ring off and looked at it before dropping it in the trash can. After moment he reached in and pulled it back out and looked at it. _Did Peter betray me…or did Kramer lie to me?_ Neal thought to himself as he put the ring back on and grabbed his phone. Dialing Peter's number he moved his thumb over to the send button and stopped and moved to the end button and cleared it and dialed his mother's number.

* * *

><p>Shannon answered the phone. "Neal… sweetie it's two in the morning what's wrong?" she asked worried that her son was calling so late. Neal paused for a moment. "I just wanted to call you is all…" he said unable to talk about his real problem. "Sweetie… you wouldn't call if there wasn't a problem now tell me what it is," she said with a yawn. Before he could answer Kramer entered the room. "Uh mom I have to go…bye," he said hanging up and holding the phone in his hand. Kramer held out his hand for Neal's phone and Neal had no choice but to hand it over all the while keeping his eyes down. "You haven't earned this yet…if you do a good job you can get this back now turn in for the night we have work to do in the morning," he said as he started to leave the room. "Did you trick me or did Peter really give me up?" Neal asked gaining a bit of a backbone again. "Of course he did, why would I lie about something as trivial as that?" Kramer asked with a chuckle as he left the room and shut the door behind him and retired to his own room. As soon as he was sure the agent wasn't coming back Neal changed his clothes and shut the only light off before climbing under the thin sheet and tried to get some sleep.<p>

Tossing and turning all night Neal woke to the sound of a garbage truck outside at six in the morning. Groaning he rubbed his face and got dressed in a pair of dark pants and a dark turtleneck. Leaving his room he went down to the kitchen and made himself some toast and eggs. As soon as he started eating the older agent came into the kitchen and looked at the ex con. "I will be taking this out of your stipend until you can pay for your own food," he said as he stole a slice of toast from Neal. "We're going to leave in twenty minutes," Kramer said as Neal finished his breakfast and put the dish in the sink. "Let's go you can do those dishes when you get back tonight," he said as he led Neal out of the house and had him sit in the back seat as he drove to work.

* * *

><p>Peter sat in his office and drank his second cup of morning coffee when his phone rang. "Agent Burke…Shannon… why are you calling this number?" he asked putting his coffee down. After a long pause Shannon cleared her throat before speaking. "Neal called me last week and since then I haven't been able to reach him since," she said a worried tone in her voice. Peter quirked his eyebrow a bit at the news then realized he didn't know what was going on. "Wait you've lost me why would Neal be calling you, he lives in the same house as you," he remarked.<p>

Shannon almost dropped the phone "Neal left for New York a week ago because of the text message you sent him telling him it was safe. He left and now I can't get ahold of him and I'm worried," Shannon said hoping Peter had a good explanation for why Neal wasn't answering his phone. Peter sat still for a few moments as his mind began comprehend what was said. "I never sent any text…but I think I know who did, Kramer left New York a week ago after he forced me to sign the paperwork to make him fully Neal's handler," Peter said as he stood up. "I have to go but I will call you once I make sure Neal's alright," he added before hanging up.

Walking out of his office Peter walked into Reese's office "I need time off to go to D.C.," Peter said standing before his boss's desk. "No…Neal is in D.C. for a reason, he has become too much of a distraction and until his new sentence is over he's staying there will be no transfer back here or you going there and causing trouble," Reese said looking back at his paperwork on his desk. "How long have you known about Neal being in D.C.?" Peter asked restraining his anger that he wasn't told the truth about Neal. The older agent looked up and cleared his throat. "A week, and before you begin to fly off the handle think about it, we have done just as well without him…also I signed off on the transfer when Kramer came to me about it three months ago," he said not batting an eye.

Turning around Peter made his way toward the door. "If you leave this office and with the intention of going to Washington then consider yourself fired Agent Burke," Reese said. Peter turn around as he exited the office "I'll pick up my things later," Peter said as he walked down the stairs and into the bullpen area and walked right past Diana and Jones and out the door. Jabbing the elevator down button he got it when it arrived he rode it to the lobby and left the building. Going to his car he gets in and foregoes heading toward the airport. Driving north he kept going until he arrived at Canal Street and turned west to the Holland tunnel and began his four hour journey to the nation's capital.

* * *

><p>When he finally arrived he stopped at a gas station to fill up his car before he continued to the FBI's main office and found that Kramer had left for the day with his CI. Leaving the office Peter drove to where Kramer lived in the Hill East district of the city. Arriving in front of the condos Peter took in a deep breath as he got out of the car and ascended the long flight of stairs to the front door. Ringing the doorbell he waited a few seconds before the door opened revealing Neal standing there rendered speechless at his presence.<p>

"Peter…"he remarked trying to find some understanding of what was going on.


	6. AN

The New Story Evergreen the third story of the series has the first chapter up now

Hugs and Love

BunBunBabe


End file.
